The Serpent and The Tazelwurm
by Rayze von Wolfin
Summary: Lee Ping and the Serpent are biological brothers, to Lee's dismay his brother has an unhealthy attraction towards him.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi guys, just a heads up this is a Detentionaire slash fic starring the Serpent, Lee Ping and other characters from the series. Mainly this story revolves around the Serpent and Lee, where the both of them are brothers and that Serpent's name is Chase (because honestly, he looks like a Chase to me).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Detentionaire characters mentioned in this story, nor do I own any music that I may mention either as the story progresses. Without further a due, let's begin.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Normal Day at the Ping Residence

It was a peaceful morning at the Ping residence. The morning sun crept its way to Lee's room where he and "The Taz" now known as Taz, for short, share. After two months of convincing his parents, Lee has managed to get their approval of keeping the school mascot as his pet.

Though there were still some concerns lingering in his parents' minds in regards of keeping Taz, however if Lee can prove to them that he can be a responsible pet owner, then Taz was all his.

It was a Friday morning, as much as Lee refused the thought of getting up from his comfy bed where he and Taz share, due to the fact Taz refuses to sleep in his own pet bed on the floor, he still has to get up cause today he promised Holger he'd help him patch things up with Greta.

"Mmm… 6:30 already…?" Lee muttered. Lee let out a soft yawn before turning his attention to the reptilian curling itself on his chest looking as comfortable as ever.

"Hey buddy, mind giving me room to get up?" asked Lee as he scratched the top of Taz's head lovingly.

Taz gave a low growl of disapproval, but nonetheless obliged and let himself off of Lee so the boy may take his bath. He then proceeded to curl into a ball and rest his body on Lee's pillow.

_10 minutes later._

Lee came out of his bathroom with a towel wrapped around his slender figure, and made his way to his wardrobe. He took out his favourite D.O.D shirt and his signature shirt and pants and proceeded to unwrap the towel around him.

However, he stopped midway as he noticed Taz was watching him.

"Taz, a little privacy please?"

Taz immediately wrapped its long tail around its head to cover his vision. Not without making a small crack between the wrap so he could have a good view of Lee bending down to pick up his underwear while his rear was in the air.

Lee knew the reptilian was still watching him from behind, so he bent down to pick up his discarded towel from the floor and tossed it directly over Taz's head now covering his vision fully.

The reptilian gave an unamused grunt and tried to flick the wet towel from his head with little success.

"Ah ah Taz, no peeking" teased Lee as he finished putting on his pants and shirt.

* * *

After a nice warm bath and a change of clothes, not without Taz wanting Lee to give him his daily belly rub for the sake of affection. He made his way down stairs to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Ah, morning Lee. Come have your breakfast, your mom made her famous hotdogs today. You too Taz, we don't want you eating the neighbour's birds again now do we" chuckled Mr. Ping as he patted the reptilian's head and continued reading the morning newspaper.

"Lee, don't forget tonight your father and I are going out for our dinner date at the Gardens. Chase will be in charge while we're gone so be good and listen to your brother." said Mrs. Ping as she served Lee his breakfast with a side of orange juice and Taz his bowl of pet chow.

"But mom I can take care of myself just fine, I don't need Chase to babysit me. Besides, I have Taz with me" said Lee as he munched on his sausage and eggs.

"No buts Lee, it's too dangerous for a 15 year old boy to be on his own with a cold-blooded reptilian like Taz" at the mentioned of his name Taz stopped eating his chow and looked up at Mrs. Ping as if he was offended by that statement.

From the sight of his pet looking offended, Lee chuckled and scratched him under his chin, letting a soft purr escape the beast.

"It's ok Taz, I don't think you're cold-blooded" smiled Lee as he continued scratching Taz affectionately.

"Very funny, Lee. Now if you're done wake your brother up, he has a 12 o'clock meeting at the Hydra and being late is unacceptable" said Mrs. Ping.

"Yes mom" answered Lee as he got up from his chair and made his way to his brother's room which is two doors away from his.

* * *

Lee stood in front of Chase's room and gave a knock.

"Chase? Mom says you have to get ready for your meeting."

No reply.

"Chase? Are you there? I'm coming in"

Inside the room it was just like any other, aside from a personal table for his brother's chemistry set. A punching bag hanging on the ceiling of the room, Pirscilla the snake who was in her cage curling into a ball, and the Japanese theme his brother chose as his décor.

As Lee entered his brother's room he made his way to Chase's bed.

"Chase? Wake up, you need to get ready for your meeting" nudged Lee. There was a slight shift from under the covers then came a soft groan. "Ngh… Good morning baby brother, what time is it?" Chase asked groggily. Lee looked at his watch and says it is 10:40am.

Another hour to go then, therefore he still has time.

Chase pulled Lee into bed with him and wrapped his strong arms around his baby brother's lithe frame and pulled him close to his broad chest.

"Chase, quit it! I need to go to school right now" flustered Lee as he tried his best to hide his flushed face from his brother's view while struggling to get away from his brother.

Chase chuckled at his brother's reaction.

"Aww, is my adorable baby brother scared of the big bad serpent? Or is he scared of a different kind of serpent in this room?" as he guided Lee's right hand to cup the bulge in his shorts.

"T-that's not what I meant, and quit playing games with me, mom and dad are still downstairs and-"

"And you want us to continue this when they are not at home perhaps?" cooed Chase as he stroked his baby brother's crimson hair and trailed small circles at the back of his neck.

"N-No!"

"Liar"

"Chase c'mon let me go"

"Not without a kiss"

Now Lee was certain his brother has gone insane, well not that he wasn't to begin with but this was just too much!

"…Just a kiss?" asked Lee as he looked at his brother from above.

"One kiss. Or else I won't let you go" said Chase as he nuzzled Lee's neck.

"Alright, one kiss and that's final. But under one condition, you have to close your eyes" said Lee as he narrowed his eyes at his brother.

Chase obliged to his brother's condition and closed his eyes while wrapping his arms around the small of Lee's back. With Chase's eyes closed, Lee signaled Taz to enter the room with a nod and directed Taz to give Chase a nice big _wet_ kiss on his lips by comically puckering his lips.

Taz followed suit and slobbered Chase's lips with his kiss.

Chase immediately got up and coughed at the reptilian's kiss. Obviously not enjoying the kiss.

"You did say a kiss, but didn't specify _who_ it's from" teased Lee as he leaped of the bed before Chase could get a hold of him and made his way out of the room with Taz on his tail and closed Chase's door.

"…such a minx. We'll see who gets the last laugh" said Chase as he wiped the tazelwurm's kiss from his lips using the back of his left arm.

* * *

_**11:05 am: A Nigma High – Entrance**_

"Stop biting your nails ese, it's getting pretty annoying from all that chipping you're making" said Camillio as he tried to cover his face with his backpack from Holger's flying nails attack.

"Ooohhhoo, me is sorry friend Cam, Holger is feeling downie-down knowing that Lee isn't being here when Holger be needing him most" said Holger as he tried to control himself.

"Que? Are you still going on about that Greta chick?"

"Já, Holger be missing Greta so so so so so very much indeed. Holger can't do his lovey-love puppy dance without his Greta with him, huuhuu Holger wants Greta back!" cried Holger as he hugged Cam and squeezing the life out of him.

"Ok ok Holg, I get it, you miss your chika now let go man, I can't breathe"

"Oh, sorry again friend Cam, Holger just wants help in winning his pretty Greta back"

"Well why didn't you say so? If it's about winning the chikas back, then Camillio Esmereldo Martinez is the man for the job hombre!" said Cam with great enthusiasm.

"Ooooh, Denkeshine friend Cam! But who is this man of Martinez you speak of?"

"Ughhhhhhhhhh…." groaned Cam as he face-palmed himself.

Lee arrived a minute later on the passenger seat of his brother's motorbike, he got off the bike and unbuckled his helmet.

"I'll see you after school Chase, I'll call you if there's any change in my schedule" just as Lee was about to leave his brother, Chase grasp on to Lee's shoulder halting him in place.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"No, not really"

"My kiss? Did you think I'd let you off easy with that prank of yours Lee?" sneered Chase as he leaned closer so that he and Lee were face-to-face. Lee let out a small uncomfortable laugh as he tried to play it cool around his older brother.

"Can we talk this over when I get home Chase? I'm gonna be late for class and if I am, Barrage is going to haul me to detention again" pleaded Lee trying his best attempt at Holger's signature puppy face.

As much as he loves seeing his adorable baby brother's puppy face, he's not gonna let him off easy.

"Hmmm, let my brother go, or get him detention for being mean to his big brother?" wondered the black and blue haired young man as his hand still rested firmly on his younger brother's shoulder.

Right on cue, the bell rang and here comes the devil himself walking towards Lee with a loud clank in his step.

"Lee Ping, well isn't this a surprise? Good ol' papa Nicholas left Barrage a little punk to throw into detention for being late again! Any last words before I haul you to detention boy?" growled Barrage.

"Barrage, is that any way to speak to one of your students?" interrupted Chase.

"Well well well, if it isn't Mr. Serpent himself. To what I owe the pleasure of another punk in my school?"

"I'm just dropping Lee to school, and heading to the Hydra for our 12 o'clock meeting"

"Ah yes, _that_ meeting. Well if you don't want to be late like your little brother here, I suggest you get that tail of yours turning and mosie on to the Hydra, ASAP soldier! That's an order!" commanded Barrage.

"Oh no Barrage, it is you who has to get his tail to the Hydra"

With that command he flipped a switch using the remote control he hid in his jacket and in five seconds Barrage was now at the receiving end of the command.

"Yes, right away" with that Barrage went on his way leaving Lee behind.

"Did you just control Barrage with that remote?"

"What? This little thing? Just a little souvenir I got from Cassandra McAdams in case Barrage has to be put in his place" said Chase as he concealed the small remote in his red jacket.

"Well thanks for the help" said Lee.

There was a long pause until Lee lifted up his brother's helmet slightly to give him a small peck on the cheek.

"That's all you're getting" and with that Lee dashed on over to his friends who were waving at him to hurry up before Barrage returns.

"Heeheee, that's all _for now_" smirked Chase before he fixed his helmet and cycled off towards the Hydra.

* * *

_**11:31 am: A Nigma High – Chemistry**_

"Lee! You promised Holger you be helping him fix love with sweet Greta" said Holger who was looking as down as ever.

"Sorry Holg, been caught up by Chase this morning. You know how he likes to push my buttons" said Lee.

"Ooohh, the guy who be smelling like eggs and sulphur? He be mean, he made Holger food for his pet snake" whimpered Holger who is still traumatized by Chase who sadistically let his pet serpent scare him, Cam and Biffy in the Hydra.

"Oh sorry about that Holg, and don't worry about Pirscilla. She only eats mice and insects" smiled Lee as he tried to calm his frightened friend.

"Why there be needing mice and insects? Herrings are much tastier with a little sprinkle of the salt" said Holger who is now envisioning sharing salted herrings with Greta.

Lee couldn't help but smile at Holger's argument. The guy was just too sweet to understand a sadistic man like his brother, and what he feeds his pet snake.

"And about Greta, do you have an angle you'd like to start first?"

"Oh most yesfinitely! Holger be winning Greta's heart with this cheese Holger made using yak's milk and crushed garlic. In my home country, when women are mad the men offer them cheese they made" explained Holger as he took out a giant wheel of cheese which smelled like garlic.

"Whoa, Holg put that back! You're going to stink up the class with that"

"But Lee, this cheese is made with Holger's love for Greta. It only be stinky cause Holger put his tears, blood and sweat in making the cheese" said Holger who was proud of his cheese.

"I really hope you didn't put any of those in the cheese, literally" said Lee who was trying to cover his nose from the awful scent of the cheese.

"Not to be worrying friend Lee. Holger knows from the look of Lee's face the cheese's love is so strong it be making Lee's eyes water. Holger will put it in his locker for safe keeping and before you be knowing it, Greta will be back in Holger's arms!" cheered Holger as he dance-dashed his way out of the class to stuff his yak cheese in his locker.

"I really hope so Holg" Lee then turned to Cam who was crossing his arms on the table with his head tucked in between.

"Hey Cam, anything wrong buddy?" asked Lee who was looking worried at his silent friend.

Cam let out an exasperated sigh and turned his head to Lee and gave him a weak smile.

"Yea, I'm good. It's just why does Holger pick you as his wingman? I have more experience with the chikas before you dated Brandy and Tina"

"Dunno, guess Holg wants some tips from the time I hung out with Greta when I was back in the Mathletes" answered Lee who was now mimicking Cam's action and resting his head between his folded arms.

"I guess. Oh, you coming to Brandy's house party tomorrow yo? It's gonna be fly and pumpin' with music!" said Cam who can't contain his excitement for tomorrow.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" smiled Lee who gave a fist bump to Cam.

"Cool bro, cause I'm about to bring the party alive with my awesome el'presedente mix, which includes free passes for the weekend to the fair yo! It's gonna be mind blowing awesome!"

"How are you going to get all those passes, Cam? Did Finnwich give you a deal or something?" asked Lee as he was curious to know how his friend managed to come up with such a plan.

"Totally yo! Finnwich gave me a deal I couldn't refuse and that's by looking after his tent when he leaves for his bingo date with the librarian tonight. And Bam! I get a whole roll of passes for me, my amigos and the whole school! It's full proof" said Cam who spread his arms wide with glee.

_This was just too good to be true, a whole roll for just babysitting a tent? Better ask if there's any other catch that Finnwich mentioned._

"That's all? You sure he doesn't need you to do anything else?"

"Mmm… Maybe look after his parrot and Lynch but it's cool" said Cam with a hurry to conceal Lynch's name from Lee.

"Lynch?! Dude he's psycho, you're gonna lose your mind hanging with him the whole night!"

"Don't worry hombre, I have a full proof plan to pacify that maniac and still win me those tickets. What could go wrong?" smiled Cam.

* * *

_**12:00 pm: A Nigma High – Cafeteria**_

It was lunch time at A Nigma High, the students were buzzing around talking and eating together with their peers or cliques and Cam, Lee and Holger made their way to their fav spot for lunch with their tray of food at hand and ready to continue their strategy of winning Greta over for Holger.

"Why not start with a sorry then hand her your cheese Holg?" suggested Lee as he munched on his mixed veggies.

"Oh! How about you woo her over with some flirtatious lines, Cam style?" suggested Cam who was hinting Holger to use his tactic.

"Huu… both excellent choices, but Holger can't choose..." sighed Holger as he tried his best to choose one of the two choices given to him.

"Or, you could just talk to her the way you used to?" said the voice behind Holger who happens to be Biffy behind him.

"Hey Biffy, no detention today?" asked Lee who was sipping his fruit juice.

Biffy rolled his eyes at that and answered.

"Free period Lee. I got me a free pass to do whatever I want, thanks to whoever that managed to get Barrage off school property this morning" smiled Biffy who ate his fries.

"That's Chase for you, always the good guy" said Lee with a hint of sarcasm.

"Chase?"

"Oh right, you know the Serpent? That sick dude who tried to feed you, Holg and Cam to his pet snake? Yup that's my brother" answered Lee.

"That maniac is your brother?! Dude in case you didn't notice, he tried to kill me three times ago!" cried Biffy who still hasn't forgiven Chase for nearly feeding him to his pet python.

_Speaking of the python._

Lee is getting a call from his brother dearest, and to his dismay his brother decided to customize his ringtone to that of him laughing his eerie laugh. Which causes the three guys around him to shudder in fear. Lee answered the phone and said.

"Hey Chase, something wrong?"

"**Oh nothing, just checking to see how my adorable baby brother is doing. Need me to chase some **_**bully**_** away from you or kiss any of your boo-boos?"**

Though he can't see it, he can hear a thud coming from the other end of the hotline. Must be Lee planting his forehead on the table from embarrassment. How cute.

"No, I'm doing just fine! Don't you have a meeting right now?" asked Lee who was vexed as to why his brother isn't at his meeting right now.

"**Oh I'm at the meeting, just got bored from the mindless chatter of these big wigs in front of me" answered Chase who was now playing with the blue streak of his hair.**

"Chase, quit it! Mom is going to kill you if you don't take your job seriously!" warned Lee as he continued to sip his juice.

"**Mother doesn't have to know about this, or what will be going on tonight, Lee~" purred Chase.**

"Wait! What do you mean by that? Chase!"

"**Hugs and kisses Lee, big brother needs to pay attention to his business buddies here. Love you lots~" said Chase in a sing song voice as he ended the call between him and Lee.**

"Chase? Chase! Ughhhh…." groaned Lee, could his brother get any weirder?

There was a short snicker coming from Biffy who finds it so funny.

"Heehee, welcome to the club buddy" grinned Biffy who took another bite of his fries.

"Can we please be talking about something else? Holger no like scary snake man" quivered Holger at the thought of Chase.

All agreed and continued with their conversation.

"Alright Holger, got your cheese?" asked Cam.

"Oh! Silly Holger, Holger forgot to take cheese of love out of his locker. Be excusing for a minute" said Holger who rushed out the cafeteria to get his cheese.

Just as Holger left, Biffy turned two his two friends and asked.

"Cheese? Dare I ask?"

"Probably not, but Holger seems to want Greta back very badly so he made her homemade cheese" at the mentioned of homemade cheese, Biffy winced and this gave the two guys in front a worried look.

"What? What's wrong with cheese yo?" asked Cam.

"Nothing, but Greta is lactose in tolerant, she can't take dairy. Sorry to burst his bubble, but maybe he should think of something else?"

Poor Holger, all he wanted was to serve his homemade cheese to Greta. Maybe flowers are better alternatives? Speaking of Holger.

There was a loud shrill scream which accompanied by a no.

"What was that?!"

"It sounded like Holger! Let's check it out!" the three rushed out of the cafeteria towards Holger's locker, just as they made a sharp turn around the corner they see a group of students gathering around Holger's locker.

"Out of the way!" cried Biffy as he shoved his way towards Holger, followed by Lee and Cam.

"Holger, dude you okay?" asked Cam, kneeling down in front of Holger who was now crying his heart out.

"Holger what's wrong?" asked Lee.

"It's gone!" cried Holger who immediately hugged Cam tightly.

"Oh man, not again Holg!" struggled Cam.

"What's gone Holger?" Lee asked again, ignoring Cam's struggle.

"My love cheese! Someone stole my love cheese!" cried Holger who tighten his hug on Cam, much to Cam's horror.

"Oh no Holg, let's look around maybe you left it elsewhere" suggested Lee.

"Uh… Dude, I think someone did steal Holg's cheese on purpose" said Biffy as he dug Holger's locker filled with books and other knick-knacks.

"What makes you say that?" wheezed Cam who is losing oxygen as we speak.

"One guess" said Biffy who handed a folded note to Lee that was left with bits of the missing cheese.

Lee opened the note and was stunned to what he read. The letter only contained two words, but two wordss were enough for Lee to find the perpetrator. The note says;

"_Knock Knock"_

To be continued…

* * *

**Me: What do you think? Leave a comment and tell me your opinion on this chapter, if there's any question just leave a message to my inbox and I'll get back to you. Bye~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hi guys, just a heads up this is a Detentionaire slash fic starring the Serpent, Lee Ping and other characters from the series. Mainly this story revolves around the Serpent and Lee, where the both of them are brothers and that Serpent's name is Chase (because honestly, he looks like a Chase to me).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Detentionaire characters mentioned in this story, nor do I own any music that I may mention either as the story progresses. Without further a due, let's begin.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Permission to Go

Previously on the Serpent and the Tazelwurm;

"_My love cheese! Someone stole my love cheese!" cried Holger who tighten his hug on Cam, much to Cam's horror._

"_Oh no Holg, let's look around maybe you left it elsewhere" suggested Lee._

"_Uh… Dude, I think someone did steal Holg's cheese on purpose" said Biffy as he dug Holger's locker filled with books and other knick-knacks._

"_What makes you say that?" wheezed Cam who is losing oxygen as we speak._

"_One guess" said Biffy who handed a folded note to Lee that was left with bits of the missing cheese._

_Lee opened the note and was stunned to what he read. The letter only contained two words, but two words were enough for Lee to find the perpetrator. The note says;_

"_Knock Knock"_

* * *

**_12:30pm: A Nigma High – Boy's Restroom_**

After the unfortunate incident of losing his cheese to that thieving Lynch, Holger was a devastated and heartbroken hot mess of a man. The poor boy was practically sobbing his poor heart out in the boy's restroom with sobs and cries of anguish and misery, which leaves other users of the stalls feeling uncomfortable.

"C'mon ese, it's not that bad. Why don't you make another stinky roll of cheese for Greta and give that to her man? I'm sure she'll love it" said Cam from the other side of the stall's door which Holger is currently occupying.

"NOOO! Holger wants his own cheese back. Cheese be Holger's first gift for Greta, and cheese has all of Holger's sweat, blood and tears in it" sobbed Holger as he blew his nose loudly on another strip of toilet paper in the stall.

"Uh, sorry pal. But your little angel with the unibrow is lactose intolerant. She can't take cheese, she'll get sick" said Biffy from the other side of the stall.

"Sniff… then Holger be using cake?" suggested Holger as he dried his tear-soaked eyes.

"No Holger, lactose intolerant means Greta can't have any dairy products like milk, cream, yogurt, and ice-cream. Anything that is made by cows" explained Lee.

Holger unlocked the bathroom stall he was occupying and cracked a small gap between the door and the stall so he could peek at his friends from behind.

"No, chocolates too?" inquired Holger timidly.

"Sorry Holg, no chocolates for Greta. On the plus side you could give her flowers instead, I'm sure she'll love them as much as your love cheese" suggested Lee as he tried to coax Holger out of the stall.

"GASP! Flowers! Of course! My Greta, will love seeing pretty flowers Holger brings for her! But-.." Holger stopped in mid-sentence which raised Biffy's eyebrow.

"But?"

"Holger no wanting bad man Lynch take Holger's love cheese, cheese is made with lots of love-"

"And your tears, sweat, and blood. We get it hombre, so what's the plan?"

"Plan being we go to bad man Lynch's lair and take back cheese for love!" said Holger as he placed his foot on the urinal and attempted to look like a knight holding a pretend sword up in the air as he spoke. It would have worked, but the foot on the urinal was just not working at all.

"Sorry, as much as I love breaking the femur of that creep, I have an appointment today at the mall" said Biffy as he crossed his arms.

"You mean your date with Kimmie?" said Lee slyly.

At the mention of Kimmie's name, Biffy face was flushed in a brilliant shade of red and pink. It's as if his face could burst at any moment

"Pshh- N-no! She's not- I mean we're not- I mean… Forget this! Look, I have an appointment, not a date. Second, if you tell anybody I'm on a date especially with Kimmie. I'm gonna spread your pictures during that Halloween party we had all over school. Especially to that Serpent dude" threatened Biffy. Now it's Lee's turn to blush and Biffy was grinning evilly, which caught the attention of Holger and Cam behind them.

"What?! No, you wouldn't dare!"

"Try me. I have a hard-drive filled with them and there's nothing you can do to stop me. Oh and if you think I'm just gonna send the Halloween pictures we had recently, you're wrong. Hehehe, I have pictures of you during the after party, you know the one you-" before Biffy could finish his words, Lee immediately covered his mouth not wanting his dear friends behind him to know what had happened.

"Okay, Okay! I get it, lips sealed. Just in case we need backup, we'll text you" said Lee as he tried to calm himself down.

"Alright, and be careful dude must still be crazy as ever the last time we saw him. So keep your guards up and stay away from any of Finnwich's crazy gizmos. Mrs. Rumpplekittycat gets worried easily" said Biffy as he tried to pull of his best bravado.

At the sight of Biffy going soft on them, Cam, Holger and Lee couldn't help but find it endearing. Cam scooted closer to Biffy to say.

"Aww, Biff-meister. Are you going soft on us?" asked Cam as he pinched Biffy's cheek.

"No, but I'm gonna turn you into soft-served ice-cream if you don't stop pinching my cheek!" growled Biffy, which made Lee, Cam and Holger backed away slowly to the exit.

"Alright, alright, totally cool with it yo. So like um... Have a good day with your date with Kim, man" said Cam as the trio made their way out of the restroom not wanting to stick around to Biffy's wrath.

"IT"S NOT A DATE! UGHHH!" cried Biffy as he face-palmed himself hard on the forehead.

* * *

**_1:15pm: A Nigma High – Art Class_**

Mr. Rowinsky, the art teacher was currently explaining the various methods of illustrating a sketch of the human anatomy. The students busied themselves with their own sketches, while some decided to shade theirs immediately.

At the left corner of the classroom, Lee and Cam were silently discussing how they should proceed with the plan of getting Holger's cheese back and getting the roll of tickets without harming Lynch or the cheese.

"So what's the plan, Lee? Do we go in like ninjas? Masking ourselves with the shadows? Or do we surprise that nutcase when he least expects it, huh?" asked Cam as he was pumped to give a one-two to that creep.

"Sorry Cam, but I can't go with you to retrieve the cheese" said Lee.

This shocked Cam, Lee not wanting to bash that creepy stalker dude?

"What? Dude! You are like his arch-enemy and that dude is weak when he's up against you. El presidente here can't go alone, he needs backup, and he needs his hombre to-"

"Protect him, while he makes a chase for the cheese?" finished Lee as he smiled at the idea.

"Yea, man! See you're the guy for the job. You're a step ahead of him, including me, hehe" chuckled Cam as he playfully punched Lee.

Lee couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

"Maybe I could convince Chase to let me out. He is after all in charge while mom and dad are out on their date tonight"

"Whoa, Serpent dude babysitting you? Dude, that's like so lame"

Lee gave him a look which made Cam explain himself

"I mean you're like old enough to look after your own. Big man Lee in the house with his vicious ally, Taz! Speaking of Taz, where is he?" asked Cam not seeing the reptilian for months now.

Before Lee could tell him, there was a noise coming from the air vent, which if you listen carefully, sounded like a… snarl? Just as Lee realized who it belonged to, the creature leaped out of the vent and screeched at the students in the art class with its menacing rows of sharp teeth, glaring yellow eyes and sharp claws.

The students and Mr. Rowinsky panicked at the sight of the red-scaled reptilian wearing the school's sweater over its torso. The room was in total chaos with students running around being manic, while paper and pencils flew everywhere with Taz zipping through the room. In the end the students and Mr. Rowinsky fled the room, leaving Cam and Lee stunned in their place looking bewildered.

There was a long pause, then came a simple question.

"Dude… What was that all about?"

"I have no clue, Cam" said Lee.

Lee called out to the reptilian who was at the front desk munching on an unfinished portrait made by one of the students in class. As he heard Lee's call, the reptilian crawled over to Lee and wrapped its body around his frame and affectionately nuzzled his face while purring contently.

The sight of the the school mascot being affectionate to Lee, surprised Cam.

"Whoa, dude. I think that thing really likes you. Kinda like a dog or something" said Cam as he tried to reach over to give Taz a pet only to have his hand nearly snapped between the reptilians jaws. Cam immediately withdrew his hand and held it close to his chest, fearing the Taz might do something to him.

"Well, to tell you the truth… I sorta adopted him as a pet" said Lee as he nervously smiled to his bewildered friend.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" cried out Cam.

* * *

**_3:30pm: A Nigma High – Hallway_**

After explaining the entire situation to Cam about him keeping the Tazelwurm as a pet, they made their way down the hall to get to the entrance of the school, with Taz curling up in Lee's backpack with his head sticking out of the pouch looking around him.

"Dude, that's like so cool. You get the Taz as a pet, and a personal bodyguard! Hey, do you mind if I kept him for a couple of days to show off at Brandy's sweet party? I'm gonna strut my el presidente style" explained Cam as he walked with Lee.

"Dunno, let me ask him. Hey Taz, want to spend a couple of nights with Cam?" asked Lee to the reptilian in his bag. The only response he got was a menacing growl and Taz pushing his head out to snap its jaws at Cam, which made Cam flinch in fear.

"Whoa! Sorry Cam, guess he's not interested. Taz! Say you're sorry for nearly eating Cam, or no treats after dinner!" scolded Lee which made the reptilian whimper and slowly peaked its head out to lick Cam's cheek as a sign of apology.

"Aww, no worries bro. Besides we're cool, but still doesn't explain why your pet crashed the art room just now"

"Good point. Hey Taz, what's with the grand entrance?" asked Lee.

The reptilian shifted in his bag and pulled out his phone with its teeth. On the phone there are 15 missed calls and 15 unread messages by the Serpent, aka big brother Chase.

Cam peaked over Lee's shoulder and saw the missed calls by Chase.

"Whoa! Is your bro obsessed with the number 15 or something?"

Then came the 16th message.

"Nevermind, forget I asked" said Cam as the duo continued their walk

"I must have set my phone on silent, which would have explained why there was no noise or vibrations coming from my phone after lunch, not that it bothers me or anything" exclaimed Lee as he made his way out of the school with Cam.

"You sure about that hombre, cause I don't think he feels the same way" Cam pointed out to the older adolescent male waiting for the red-black haired teen at the main entrance of the school with his arms folded towards his chest with his foot thumping the ground waiting impatiently for his baby brother.

Lee gulped at the sight of the impatient man in front of him, which he turned to Cam to say.

"I'll call you once I get his response, keep your phone on, kay" said Lee.

Cam nodded and made his way to the bus stop, while avoiding the glare directed towards him by the Serpent.

"Hey… I just got your calls and texts" nervously said Lee as he scratched the back of his neck.

"All 31 of them?"

"Yeah… sorry about not replying"

"So, what made you realize I sent you the texts and calls?" Chase was retrieving the helmets and offered Lee his.

"Your Tazelgram came crashing into my art class, and nearly ripping people he came in contact with, thanks to you" said Lee as he rolled his eyes.

"Hmm, a little over the top but at least you got the message" smirked Chase as he positioned himself on his motorbike with Lee wrapping his arms around his torso.

"What message?" asked Lee as Chase turned on the ignition and revved his bike.

"That I get riled up when you ignore me" answered Chase as he and Lee zipped down the road with Taz in Lee's bag curling into a ball, sleeping.

* * *

**_4:00pm: Ping Residence – Garage_**

As they reached the garage, Lee pulled out the house key from his pocket to open the front door.

"So what were the messages you sent me?" asked Lee as he made his way into the house and unzipped his bag so Taz could scurry around the living.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" suggested Chase as he handed Lee's phone to the teen.

Lee checked his inbox and began reading the first message sent. The message says_ "I miss you"_, followed by the next message saying _"Need you now, call me"_, followed by _"Are you there? Pick up"_, then came the repetitive messages of_ "Pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up"_. Lee found it disturbing and eerie.

"Why did you want me to pick up the phone so many times?" asked Lee as he sat on the couch.

"Because I wanted to hear your sweet voice over the other end of the receiver again. You won't believe how boring it was at the casino not being able to see my adorable baby brother for the next 3 hours" cooed Chase as he scooted to sit closer to Lee on the couch with his head resting on Lee's left shoulder.

"That's it? Dude you're weird" chuckled Lee.

Serpent didn't find that funny so he pushed Lee down on the couch with his well-built body and trapped him between the plush cushion and his form. Chase smirked at Lee's reaction and justified himself.

"Well then, it's your fault Lee. You made me this way" said Chase who nipped at Lee's collarbone as he continued.

"You're so… _addictive_" purred Chase lustfully before he tried to slither his hand up Lee's shirt to stroke his tummy lovingly.

"Heehee… Okay Chase, very funny… y-you can stop now" said Lee nervously as he tried to move his body away from Chase's but failed miserably.

"Mmmmm~ did you say something?" purred Chase as he roamed his hands all over Lee's slender frame. From his chest, to his tummy, and to the nape of his neck. His brother had magic fingers, but Lee still has to ask him.

"You know I…(gasp)… wanted to ask you for a huge favor- mnnn.. Are you even listening to me?" Lee was moaning uncontrollably as his brother was already lifting his shirt up and removing his signature red jacket.

"Continue, I'm all ears Lee" said Chase as he pressed his face between the crook of Lee's neck and blew butterfly kisses all over it. He then proceeded to capture Lee's lips in a searing passionate kiss which drove Lee's mind dizzy. But Lee still had to ask Chase, for Holger's sake.

"I-I wanted your permission to go to the fair tonight when mom and dad are off on their date tonight, please?" begged Lee as he was practically breathless from that kiss he and his brother shared a minute ago. His skin was glistening with sweat and how his brother was grinding above him and nipping all the right places made Lee think that he couldn't handle much more of this.

At the mention of the fair, Chase cupped Lee's chin with his right hand and brought it up so that Lee was looking directly into Chase's eyes.

"Might I ask why, baby brother?" asked Chase as his free hand which was under Lee's undershirt made its way to one of his nipples and playfully pinched and rolled it between his thumb.

"Unghh! H-Holger *gasp* wants his gift for Greta back a-and AH! we decided to ambush Lynch, mmmm…. at his own game" moaned Lee as his body was lifted slightly off the couch as his brother was pinching and teasing his nipple while his mouth hungrily ravaged Lee's neck as if it was the most delectable treat he has ever had.

From Chase's point of view, it was.

"Hmm, so what pray tell do I get in return for allowing you to go baby brother?" smirked Chase as he leered at Lee. "After all, I am in charge~"

Lee was losing it, he had to do something before his brother completely has his way with him.

"W-what do you want, Chase?" asked Lee as his face was flushed and his hands are placed on his brother's chest.

"I already have what I _want_, the question here is how will you make me a better offer than what I already have, baby brother" purred Chase as he crawled down to lick Lee's tummy.

Just as Lee was about to respond there was an incoming car heading for the driveway, accompanied by an all too familiar woman singing in a high-pitched tune to a Korean song in her head. Lee was stunned, his mom is back already?! Oh no, if mom sees them like this she'll have a heart-attack.

"Looks like mother has just arrived home. So Lee, what's the deal?" smirked Chase as he made no attempt to get off his brother's body.

Lee had to decide.

The footsteps are getting closer.

With a click-clack of heels coming towards the front door.

Rustling of items.

Lee made his offer.

An offer he will greatly regret afterwards.

"We'll do anything that you want, anything! I don't care how long it will take, just please get off Chase! Mom is getting in anytime soon and she'll get a heart-attack if she sees us like this" hissed Lee as he tried to struggle away from between his brother's thighs. Only to be trapped by them once more.

"Anything you say?" purred Chase as he was very pleased with the offer presented by Lee.

"Yes! Anything!" cried Lee as he heard his mother jiggling the door knob and was to enter the house. With his amazing reflexes, Chase leaped off of Lee, pulled him from his spot on the couch flipped the remote from the coffee table and immediately turned on the TV, while he strongly wrapped his arm around Lee's shoulder.

As if on cue, their mother entered the house and saw the two of them in the living room together watching TV.

"Chase, Lee. What are you two doing?" asked Mrs. Ping who had both her hands on her hip.

"Just having a brotherly-bonding time with my baby brother, mother" answered Chase as he hugged Lee and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Yea, what he said mom" answered Lee nervously.

There was a short pause, then came a smile from Mrs. Ping.

"It's so nice seeing my two boys get along so well, but really you two should bond with some educational learning experience. Here, I have these free passes to a lecture happening at Science-Tech University, it's about hooliganism and peer influence. It's on Sunday at 9:00am, you two should give it a try. Would be good for future references" smiled Mrs. Ping as she made her way up the stairs and towards her bedroom.

Just as Mrs. Ping was out of sight, Chase leaned his face closer to Lee's left ear and whispered.

"Remember our deal Lee, cause I know I won't~" said Chase in a sing tone voice before he left Lee on his own in the living room.

"What have I gotten myself into?" asked Lee softly, regretting his deal with his brother.

God knows what Chase has up in store.

* * *

**_5:30pm: Ping Residence – Lee's Room_**

After a hot shower and a change of clothes, Lee laid himself on his bed with his phone in hand. He better contact Cam to tell him _Operation Ambush_ is now a go.

He dialled up Cam's number and waited for the phone to pick up. Just then Taz uncurled himself from his spot on the floor to tug at Lee's shirt, wanting him to play with him. Lee smiled at Taz and opened his drawer to retrieve Taz's big squeaky toy he specially ordered online. It was a peppermint-striped bone, which was bigger than his fist. He threw the toy towards Taz, and it began chewing the toy happily.

Just then, a familiar voice was heard.

**"Hey Lee! So what did Mr. Creepy say?"** asked Cam whose voice was racing with excitement.

Lee chuckled.

"He said ok, in his own way, anyways what's the plan" asked Lee as he was playing a game of tug-of-war with Taz and his toy bone. Which made the Tazelwurm very happy indeed.

**"Ok, first we play it off cool, since I'm like the one in charge of babysitting Mr. Crazy and all, I'll just distract him while you go sneaky and search for Holg's cheese in the shadows while he can't see you"** said Cam as he drew out the scenario for Lee to envision.

"Hmm, sounds good Cam, but what about Holger? Isn't he coming?" questioned Lee as he was curious to know where Holger will be in all of this.

**"No worries, bro. Holg's coming but later when he's done picking flowers for his chika-"** then came a loud crash from Cam's end and Lee was surprised.

**"Holg! Be careful with those vases man, their like a fortune!"** cried Cam followed by a weak sorry.

"You guys are picking flowers?" asked Lee.

**"Yea, lover-boy here can't decide which flowers would look super pretty for Greta, the dude is practically love-struck all over again!"** cried Cam then came the shuffling of the phone and Holger was now the one in charge of the communication.

**"Lee! What you be thinking? Should Holger go for pretty-pretty daisies or super-colourful tulips? Or Holger go for very-classy rosies that make Greta's unibrow shine so elegantly?"** sighed Holger as he was envisioning giving Greta a bouquet of magnificent colored flowers.

Lee smiled to himself as he petted Taz's head.

"Anything you think would make Greta happy Holg, but if I were you, go with the roses. Nothing smells romantic than a bouquet of roses" said Lee.

**"Ooooh! Good point, Holger be taking these roses Ms. Flower-lady, and be making it look super pretty for my sweet Greta"** cried Holger as he skipped to the counter with a bouquet of freshly cut roses.

**"Aieee, that dude is loco-in-love man. So I'll see you at the front gate of the fair, make sure you're hidden. Don't want Lynch going all crazy on us too soon"** explain Cam as he made his way to the counter.

"True, so be seeing you later tonight. Bye Cam" said Lee

**"Bye Lee"** said Cam as he turned off his phone.

Cam looked at the price and nearly flipped his head off. 100 dollars for a bouquet of roses?!

"Whoa! Miss! Why the high price?! My friend just took like five roses" said Cam, disbelieving that five stems of roses would accumulate up to 100 dollars.

"Your friend, here couldn't decide on the colour of the roses so he asked me to pick out 2 more colours for him and one colour was ten bucks" explained the florist.

Cam groaned in agony. Greta better like those flowers, or else Cam will lose it!

* * *

**_7:30pm: Ping Residence – Living Room_**

"Don't forget, dinner is in the fridge and lights out at precisely 9:30pm. I made hot and sour soup for the two of you, and make sure to clean up when you're done. Oh! and don't forget to brush your teeth before going to bed" said Mrs. Ping as she fixed her dress and make up, while Alfred fixed his hair and tuxedo.

"You boys have a good time together, I know your mother and I will" winked Mr. Ping at his wife. Mrs. Ping laughed at his gesture and started to tease him.

"Oh stop it you, you know we have more time for that later" giggled Mrs. Ping as her husband wrapped his arms around her. Eww, we don't want to see that!

Lee nearly gacked at the romance between his parents, can't they wait until they're out of the house to be all lovey-dovey?

"Not to worry mother and father. Lee and I will be on our best behavior tonight so please enjoy your date" bowed Chase.

"Make sure the two of you get along, okay?" said Mr. Ping as he and Mrs. Ping kissed both their boys on the forehead.

The couple entered the car and waved at their two sons.

"Goodbye, we love you two very much!" cried out Mrs. Ping before she and her husband took off with the car to the Gardens. When their out of sight Lee immediately stripped himself, and Chase grinned widely.

"Why Lee, I didn't know you were an exhibitionist~" said Chase only to have his face smacked with Lee's pyjamas.

Lee was already fully clothed beneath his pyjamas, he just needed to wait for his parents to leave so he could make way with _Operation Ambush_.

"Alright, I'll call you if I'm in trouble, and make sure to warn me if mom and dad are heading home" said Lee but was halted by his brother.

"Noted. However if you are really in a tight spot, I have a better solution" said Chase before pulling out an item from the breast pocket of his red jacket and handing it to Lee.

It was a red whistle.

"A… rape whistle?" asked Lee lifting up an eyebrow at his brother.

Chase rolled his eyes.

"Just a whistle. If you ever get stuck in a jam, blow it as hard as possible. Think of it as you blowing my-" before Chase could finish Lee immediately covered his mouth with both his hands. He was completely flushed from head to toe. Could his brother be any more embarrassing?!

Chase grinned and licked Lee's hands, which made the teen immediately remove them from his mouth. Apparently, yes.

"Remember to only use it when you're in trouble otherwise it will be wasted" said Chase sternly.

"What does it do?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Lee looked down at the whistle and placed it in his pocket, and thanked his brother before skating off on his skateboard to the fair. As Lee disappeared, Chase grinned to himself. He pulled out a small walkie-talkie and turned it on.

"He's on the move, stick with the plan we've discussed"

"Affirmative" responded the other person.

Oh this was getting interesting. _Really interesting_~

To be continued….

* * *

**Me: That is it! Chapter 2 is finally done, and to my readers thanks a bunch for reading, and the next post will be up two weeks from now. Why? Because I have finals coming soon and I won't be able to upload the new chapters on time, but have no fear chapter 3 and 4 are already made and I will upload them soon. So please be patient~ Leave a review it helps me out a lot to know what you guys think of the story and send me a message once in a while, I'd gladly answer them so be seeing you soon! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hi guys, just a heads up this is a Detentionaire slash fic starring the Serpent, Lee Ping and other characters from the series. Mainly this story revolves around the Serpent and Lee, where the both of them are brothers and that Serpent's name is Chase (because honestly, he looks like a Chase to me).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Detentionaire characters mentioned in this story, nor do I own any music that I may mention either as the story progresses. Without further a due, let's begin.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Three Dates and a Fight

Previously on the Serpent and the Tazelwurm;

"_What does it do?"_

"_Wouldn't you like to know?"_

_Lee looked down at the whistle and placed it in his pocket, and thanked his brother before skating off on his skateboard to the fair. As Lee disappeared, Chase grinned to himself. He pulled out a small walkie-talkie and turned it on._

"_He's on the move, stick with the plan we've discussed"_

"_Affirmative" responded the other person._

_Oh this was getting interesting. Really interesting~_

* * *

**_7:40pm: Fair Grounds – Main Gate_**

Lee was the first of the trio to have made it to the main gate as planned, and as to ensure Lynch does not suspect him near the entrance, he hid himself behind some bushes near the entrance. After five minutes have passed, Cam came and he called out to Lee.

"Lee? Pssst! Lee? You there, bro?" whispered Cam.

There was a rustling behind the bushes which made Cam jumped in surprise but he immediately recovered when he saw his best amigo Lee stepping out from his hiding spot behind the shrubs and making his way towards him.

"Yea here I am, alright we have till 9:30pm to get Holger's cheese out of here and for me to get home before mom and dad find out I snuck out of the house. I'll creep around the shadows while you and Holger distract Lynch. I'll give the signal once I've found the cheese and that's when we'll make our split" strategized Lee.

Cam nodded in agreement and told Lee of his plan to distract Lynch. He pulled out a big book from his backpack which was decorated with fancy colours and stripes.

"Check it, I have the perfect cheese to reel that rat away from Holg's stinky love cheese. Lee, let me introduce you to the book of "101 Classic Knock-Knock Jokes, Volume I; Edition I" said Cam proudly showed the book to Lee.

Lee smiled and replied.

"Great thinking Cam! There's no way Lynch won't get distracted by that book, before you know it we'll get that cheese out of here in five minutes flat!" grinned Lee. Though he was content with Cam's ingenious plan to distract Lynch, he could not help but wonder where Holger could be. They did promise to meet at the fair gate latest by 7:45pm. Lee turned to Cam and asked him.

"Hey Cam, where's Holger?" asked Lee.

"Fear not friend Lee, for Holger with zee super powers and stealth like a jungle cat, has now become Captain Strudlellegs. Protector of friends and love for Greta!" cried Holger who was atop the fair gate's wall. Lee and Cam looked up and they panicked.

"Holg! We're supposed to be sneaky! Not attract Lynch's attention! If the dude see's you in that he'll flip and run!" hissed Cam as he tried to get Holger down from the wall.

"Not to be worrying! Holger will use amazing super grace powers to softly land on the ground now! Taaa-DaaaaAAAAAAAA!" screeched Holger as he lost his momentum and came crashing down on both Lee and Cam.

"Ooops, sorry Cam and Lee. Holger will do better in super grace mode" said Holger who was on top of Cam's body which was on top of Lee's.

"Urgghhhh… its ok Holger, just try to stick with the plan, kay?" groaned Lee who was aching in pain.

"Aieee… Could anything _at least_ go according to plan…" moaned Cam whose back is aching from breaking Holger's fall.

* * *

_**At the McAdams' Residence**_

Biffy was wearing a black V-neck cotton sweater paired with brown pants and chestnut-brown shoes. He wasn't wearing his signature cap tonight, instead he moussed up his hair so it was in messy spikes. He didn't choose to dress like this, it's just his mom thinks it was cute that he was going on his very first date with Kimmie and wanted his "baby-boy" to look his best.

"Urgh, this sweater makes me look so nerdy" groaned Biffy who was trying to adjust his under shirt beneath his sweater.

Just as he was grooming himself, the front door opened to reveal Cassandra McAdams with her hand on her hip.

"Biffy, it's nice to see you in some decent clothes rather than those awful trends you go with every day to school" sneered Cassandra who was unpleased with her daughter for choosing such an ignoramus man as her date tonight. Honestly, she had plenty of friends with sons who are better-rounded than Biffy, she just couldn't understand why of all the most eligible boys out there her daughter had to choose a plain old fluke like Biffy Goldstein?

"Erm, thank you Mrs. McAdams" answered Biffy.

"Please Biffy, call me Cassandra" said Cassandra.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them. Biffy just could not understand what is up with Kimmie's mom sometimes. She'll be as sweet as a pot of honey then turn as rotten as spoiled eggs. I mean, sure he and Lee interrupted her meeting with her "workmates" but that was Lee's fault, he went snooping behind his back!

Biffy sighed internally, he wished he was with Lee and the others right now instead of facing Kimmie's mom.

_Why did I ever agree to come here?_

"Sorry for the wait!" came a voice in the house.

The click-clacks of heels were getting closer and a young lady's salute appeared at the front door. She was dressed in a seafoam green date dress with a matching pair of cute flats. Her hair was tied in a neat bun with a side fringe loose which compliments her elegant look. Biffy could have sworn Kimmie was … _glowing_.

"I hope you remember that Kimmie's curfew is at 9:30 on the dot. She is not to be home a minute late, she should be here precisely 9:30pm. Have a good evening you two" said Cassandra who made her way back to the house and closed the door behind her.

"Whoa, your mom-"

"Don't mention it. So where we going to hang?" asked Kimmie who had her arms wrapped around Biffy's massive arm as she leaned close to him.

"Oh, erm well, we could go for dinner at this awesome Italian restaurant at Green Avenue, I heard they have the best Aglio e Oglio there" said Biffy who was escorting Kimmie to his car.

"Mmm~ sounds good, then what's next for the evening?" asked Kimmie as the two of them were in the car strapping on their seatbelts, ready to drive off to their destination.

Biffy paused for a moment. He thought dinner would be enough for the evening, he wasn't expecting more.

"Where would you like to go then?" asked Biffy as he pulled out of Kimmie's driveway and shifted gears to proceed to their destination.

Kimmie thought about it for a bit and answered.

"The park"

"Really? The park? At night? Why?"

"Dunno, just wanted to see the trees. It's what we cool teens do" replied Kimmie coolly as she was applying her lip gloss.

"For a cool chick, you're a real weirdo" chuckled Biffy as he drove them to their destination.

"Look who's talking mega-nerd" smiled Kimmie as she punched Biffy's forearm playfully.

_Maybe this night won't be a total drag after all?_

* * *

_**Back with Lee, Cam, and Holger at the Fair Ground**_

"Alright Lee, whenever you're ready" said Cam who was now ready to meet Lynch at Finnwich's tent. Lee nodded and climbed over the fair gate's wall and maneuvered himself to jump and stand on a thick branch of a nearby tree inside the fair ground.

"Lee not to be forgetting to stay safe. Lynch is cuckoo-crazy and will do many bad things if he finds you" warned Holger aka Captain Strudlellegs as he snuck behind an empty fair kiosk which was beneath the tree where Lee was hiding in.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine, you guys just go on ahead" said Lee before he leaped from his position and scurried in the shadows towards Finnwich's tent and snuck himself behind the unused crates of boxes left by the fair staffs.

Cam proceeded towards Finnwich's tent via the front entrance and slowly lifted up the tent's entrance flap. Same old tent with all the usual steampunk themes and scattered sheets of work papers for upcoming inventions and tricks to impress his next batch of audience. Leave it to Finnwich to be a professionally sloppy man with an insane henchman by his side.

_Speaking of insane henchman_.

Here he comes, the man of interest, Lynch Webber and his hand full of peanuts. Even though they found out that Lynch was bald, he still insists on wearing that ridiculous toupee he wore in school while he was undercover as Radcircles.

"Howdie-doo, Cameroo! You made it just as promised" greeted Lynch as he plopped another peanut into his mouth.

"Oh yeah, you know gotta keep my word. They say honesty is the best policy after all" said Cam nervously as he tried to play it cool in front of Lynch.

"I agree. What's friendship if we all can't be honest with one another? Right, _pal_?" nudged Lynch.

"Haahaa, yeah totally. So like what do you want to do amigo?" asked Cam.

Lynch pondered that question for a bit, then simply shrugged his shoulder and replied;

"I was going to dinner with my parrot. Why don't you join us? It's a real treat!" claimed Lynch with a gleeful grin plastered on his face.

"Oh yeah, sure sounds good to me"

Outside the tent, Lee and Holger were making their way inside the tent through the back entrance. They slowly crept their way towards Lynch's quarters to search for Holger's cheese. Lynch's room compared to Finnwich's study, was well organized yet at the same time out of place. Half of the tent was equipped with steampunk machinery yet the other half was equipped with many modern and advanced computer screens. In addition, Lynch's room was filled with every product that was made by the Green Apple Splat Company. Talk about addictive much?

Lee opened his drawers while Holger was rummaging through Lynch's dirty laundry. So far they found no traces of the cheese. Not even a crumb. They were getting cold, and they needed to hurry.

"Huh, looks like he didn't stash it in his drawers. What about you Holger? Did you find your cheese yet?" asked Lee as he turned to face the spandex wearing friend of his.

"No… Holger no find cheese. Maybe Holger should use his superpowers to find cheese through zee mind reading já?" suggested Holger as he turned to Lee for certainty.

Though Lee does not believe Holger has superpowers, there's no harm in trying. Who knows maybe his superpowers could lead them to the cheese in no time.

"Go ahead Holg, give it your best shot"

"Hnnnnnggggnennnennnennnennnennnnennnennnnennnennenn" chanted Holger as he tried to search the cheese using his ultra-senses. He could feel it. The cheese was somewhere. Somewhere close. It's getting closer. Closer. Wait. Why was it there?

"Åh herregud! Lee! We need to be getting there right away!" said Holger as he made a mad dash out of Lynch's room.

"Hey wait Holger! Where are you going?! Holger!" cried Lee who was now chasing after his friend.

* * *

**_Back with Biffy and Kimmie_**

The restaurant was pleasant to look from the outside, but once they were inside, it was as if they've stepped into a five star restaurant even though the exterior appearance was much quainter and cozy.

"Hey, not bad. This place looks very nice don't you think?" asked Biffy.

"Hmm, yeah I guess" Kimmie looked away.

Just then a waiter approached them with a clipboard and pen in hand.

"Good Evening, and welcome to the Gardens. How may I help you?" asked the waiter.

"Ah yes, I made a reservation for two under the name Biffy Goldstein" answered Biffy.

"Goldstein…Goldstein… Ah, Yes! Right this way please" said the waiter as he escorted the two to their table. He offered them two menus and told them to call him or any other available waiter when they are ready to place their orders. After that he left the two couple alone.

"So um, Kimmie. Did you do something with your hair? Cause it looks different" asked Biffy nervously which made Kimmie raise her eyebrow.

"I did my hair into a bun Biffy" answered Kimmie neutrally.

_Smooth move Romeo, now fix it by telling her she's looking good or ask her what she wants on the menu. Just say something!_ Unbeknown to Kimmie, Biffy was having an internal struggle with his words and it seems as though he's finally in control of his thoughts.

"Hey" said Biffy.

Kimmie looked up from her menu to look at Biffy as she quirked her eyebrow at him.

"The menu looks good tonight" said Biffy.

Well it _seemed_ as though he _had_ control.

There was a pause then came a groan and a facepalm from Biffy, he just screwed it so hard there's no way he could uncorked it. Urgh! He felt like hiding in his nerdy sweater and just disappear. However, he received an amused laughter from Kimmie.

"You're so cute when you try too hard" giggled Kimmie as she placed her hand on Biffy's.

"Yea, well I wanted to say you looked really pretty tonight, but I kind of stumbled on my words there. Sorry" apologized Biffy as he cupped Kimmie's hands in his.

"You think I'm pretty?" questioned Kimmie. To her this was a first for Biffy to complement her sincerely, instead of a form of sarcasm.

"Well yeah, I mean like when you're not all mean and stuff" answered Biffy.

_This was nice. Though a few misses here and there and some awkwardness thrown into the mix, he was happy with how it's going so far._

_This was what he came here for._

_A nice evening out, with the girl he lo-_

_**Likes.**_

_Girl he __**likes.**_

* * *

**_A few tables ahead_**

The Ping couple were pleasantly having their meal until Alfred turned to his wife and said.

"You know, we should have more dates. We could leave the boys alone and have some time alone together. I hardly see you my beautiful lotus flower" confessed Alfred as he looked sad.

He truly wanted to spend more time with his wife.

Unfortunately, working as a scientist, it would mean constant travelling while spending hours upon hours on research papers and conducting experiments. Mind you, he enjoys his job, really. It's just not as fun when you're not around the people you love dearly.

Sue blushed.

"Oh you~ Yes, I agree. We should go on more dates, and maybe on some dates we could go as a whole family. We all could spend some quality time together and go on various trips" said Sue.

Alfred couldn't help but smile at his wife.

He loves her dearly.

_She's an amazing cook._

_A loving wife._

_An outstanding mother of his two boys._

_And need I mention she has superb marksmanship?_

_What more could a man like him ask for?_

"(sigh), I'm the luckiest man ever" said Alfred as he gazed lovingly at his wife, who was sitting opposite of him.

"Why do you say that, dear?"

"I get to spend a romantic evening alone with the most incredible woman that I have loved for years, and hopefully this will stay as it is for years to come" said Alfred as he raised up his champagne glass.

"To us my lotus flower"

Sue smiled and raised her glass in turn.

"To us my love"

They both took a sip of their beverage, then Sue asked her husband.

"Hmm, I wonder what the boys are doing at home" she wondered.

"Ah, you know boys, probably having their dinner and getting ready for bed. We raised such angels my love. I am so proud" said Alfred as he took a sip of his champagne and turned to see Finnwich and a lady friend having dinner together.

"Oh look! It's the Amazing Finnwich! Hmm, looks like we're not the only romantic couple out on a date tonight" said Alfred as he pointed to Sue the location of Finnwich and his date.

"Oh! He's with our school's librarian? I didn't know they were together" said Sue as she munched on her potatoes.

"Such a small world we live in" admitted Alfred as he continued to enjoy his wife's company.

* * *

_**Back with Lee and Holger**_

"Holger, please just tell me where we're going" whispered Lee as he tried to conceal his footsteps so Lynch does not hear him coming.

"No be speaking now Lee! Holger is hot on cheese's trail!" hissed Holger as he ducked himself behind Finnwich's machine.

"What? You know where it is?"

Holger nodded his head in affirmation and turned his attention towards Cam and Lynch who were sitting at the dinner table talking to one another, not realizing that he and Lee were a few feet away from them.

"So I don't want to get you all bored while I house sit so I brought this awesome book with me!" said Cam as he showed the joke book to Lynch. Much to Lynch's delight.

"Golly gee willykers! Is that the '101 Classic Knock-Knock Jokes, Volume I; Edition I'? I thought it was a myth! Golly Cam, you brought this book over just for me? You're a true pal!" said Lynch as he hugged Cam.

"Uh yeah, we're pals remember, so like why not give a crack at a couple of jokes before dinner is ready?"

"Good idea, compadre!"

Lynch flipped through the pages until he found a chapter he found promising.

"Alright, here goes. Knock Knock?"

"Who's there" answered Cam.

"Lettuce"

"Lettuce who?"

"Lettuce in! We're freezing outside!" laughed Lynch who just couldn't help laughing at the joke.

"Haaaahaaa, real funny man. Let's try another one"

Lynch nodded and turned to the next page.

"Oooh! This one's a real doozy! Knock Knock!"

"Haahaa, who's there?"

"Ken"

"Ken who?"

"Ken I come in?" laughed Lynch joyfully, as he wheezed from the laughs he made.

"Haaahaaahaaa, yeah good one bro, that's so funny!" though Cam said that, clearly on the inside he was internally screaming for Holger and Lee to hurry up with their search. He does not know how much of the lame jokes he could take.

"Poor Cam, there's so much a guy can take" thought Lee as he shifted closer to Holger so that he could whisper as to why he's hiding.

"Holger be getting a very strange vibe right now. Holger feels cheese crying in pain somewhere" explained Holger who was anxiously looking around for the cheese.

Before Lee could ask him what makes him say that, there was a ding coming from the kitchen and Lynch was getting up from his spot to retrieve dinner.

"Oh boy, dinner is ready! Be right back compadre" said Lynch as he made his way towards the kitchen.

Cam took this opportunity to text Lee whether he and Holger have found his cheese. Unfortunately the reply he received was a short "_no_", but it seems Holger is picking up on the location of the cheese, and it seems to be near where Cam was. Cam looked around for any possible hiding place to stash the cheese.

_It wasn't under the table._

_Not behind any of Finnwich's antiques._

_No sign of the cheese in the drawer of the nearby table stand_.

Where could it be?

Lynch came back with a piping hot pot in hand.

"Here we are, the main course has arrived finally!" declared Lynch as he handed Cam a plate and skewer. Wait, skewer?

"Oh cool, what are we having?" asked Cam as he was fiddling with his skewer.

"Why fondue of course!" this made the three boys' attention perked.

"Uh, what kind of fondue exactly?" asked Cam cautiously.

"Why cheese of course daddy-o!" revealed Lynch as he lifted up the lid of the bowl to show it was in fact filled with melted cheese and a side of bread and peanuts.

"NOOOOO! YOU MELTED HOLGER"S CHEESE!" screamed Holger who nearly collapsed at the sight of his love cheese being melted for Lynch's dinner, but Lee managed to capture him before his head came into contact with ground.

Lynch turned his direction to where the scream was coming from and he saw Lee and Holger standing near Finnwich's machine.

"Lee? Holger? What's going on here?" demanded Lynch who was both puzzled and upset over being tricked by his friend.

"You know exactly why we being here! You be stealing Holger's love cheese for sweet Greta and now Captain Strudlelegs and his friends are here to stop mean man Lynch!" said Holger who immediately recovered himself and stood face to face with Lynch.

"Yeah yo! You stole our homie Holger's cheese and we want it back!" demanded Cam.

"You mean this?" said Lynch as he tossed the bowl full of hot liquid cheese and bread at Holger who was now screaming in agony from the searing pain. Cam told Lee to chase after Lynch while he tends to Holger, Lee paused for a bit but he nodded and went for the chase. Lynch ran towards the back exit, however Lee leaped behind him and captured him in a strong hold, as they came down hard on the ground with Lee pinning down Lynch.

"Ow! Watch it daddy-o! If you wanted to play rough, we could've gone out to dinner first!" joked Lynch.

"Enough with the jokes already! Why did you steal Holger's cheese?" interrogated Lee and he gripped his hold on Lynch tightly.

"What? Holger's cheese? I paid for that cheese fair and square at the delicatessen, there's no way it could be Holger's! I should know, I was the first customer of that day" answered Lynch.

"Oh really? What makes you think I could trust what you're saying?" asked Lee who was looking at Lynch suspiciously.

"C'mon Lee, I may be a psychotic peanut-loving maniac, but I have my boundaries too y'know. I'm no thief" said Lynch.

Lee was searching for any deceitful signs, however it seems Lynch was telling the truth at least he thought. With Lee's hold of him getting loose, Lynch's took the opportunity to head-butt him in the face and kicked him in the direction of the empty crates of Green Apple Splats.

"That doesn't mean I'm not a dirty fighter though" said Lynch as he crept towards Lee's dazed body. Just as he approached Lee there was a crack in his step. As he looked down he found a cracked red whistle under his foot.

"Why Lee! You party animal you. You brought a noise-maker to get this party started? Gee you truly are the Bee's Knees" said Lynch sarcastically as he placed his lips over the whistle and blew hard.

There was no noise coming from the whistle.

"Huh?" Lynch blew harder and harder, huffed and puffed, but there were no noise coming out of the whistle.

"Gee, this whistle is such a dud. How lame of you Lee, for bringing such a useless whistle to my abo-" unfortunately Lynch could not finish his sentence because a long red whip came into contact with his face which made him ricochet towards the other side of the tent and crash into Finnwich's mahogany table.

It was Taz!

Taz leaped and twirled his tail around Lynch's ankle and flung him left and right and tossed him over the dining table and hitting Finnwich's machine head on. The reptilian hissed and clawed its way to Cam and Holger.

"Yo Taz! That's some wicked moves you have, but where's Lee? We need to get out of here pronto! Forget about the passes, this place is loco-banana! Oh hombre, ¿por qué habré venido a este lugar loco? We need to find Lee and get out of here scaly-dude" said Cam as he placed Holger's arm over his shoulder and helped him up so that they could head their way to Lee.

Taz understood Cam so he directed them to where Lee was, who was a little dazed from getting his head hit by the wooden crates behind him. Holger took Lee in his arms and the trio made out of the tent as fast as they could so that they could leave the fairgrounds immediately with Taz hot on their trail.

Lynch was groaning in pain as he clawed his way to a nearby furniture, however a stranger's foot pressed his aching back which made him moan in pain. The tall figure's salute loomed over Lynch as he knelt down on him.

"Looks like my job just got a whole lot easier tonight" whispered the mysterious man as he grabbed both of Lynch's ankles and dragged him out of the tent from the back entrance's flap.

* * *

**_8:40pm: Park – Lakeside_**

"Mmm~ that was a nice dinner. You chose a pretty cool place for your first date with me huh nerdy boy?" chuckled Kimmie who was wrapping her arms around Biffy's as they made a stroll around the park's lake.

"Yeah, and the cake there was delicious" smiled Biffy who was still thinking of that delicious caramel apple cheesecake he and Kimmie shared at the restaurant. Kimmie snuggled close to him.

"Sometimes I think you love cake more than you love me" whispered Kimmie as she pouted cutely at Biffy.

Biffy scoffed at that remark but continued to walk with Kimmie.

"Hah, there's no way I love cake more than I love y-" Biffy held his tongue. He was so close to confessing to Kimmie of his true feelings for her and Kimmie was grinning like a Cheshire cat who had managed to trick Alice.

"You were saying?" purred Kimmie as she leaned closer to Biffy.

"Ha-ha nice try, but I'm not gonna be tricked into saying it now. So hah! Take that Miss Popular" said Biffy who was looking very smug for himself.

Kimmie was smiling as she continued.

"So, you'd tell me if we meet again then?" asked Kimmie as she twirled her finger on Biffy's chest.

Biffy's heart was pumping like a racecar driver who was fueled with tons of adrenaline in his blood. He nervously looked away and glanced at Kimmie from the corners of his eyes.

"I didn't say that, but it would be nice to see you more after school…" admitted Biffy.

Kimmie was smiling gleefully as she hugged Biffy.

Biffy didn't know how to respond to that so he just responded with a hug for Kimmie.

* * *

**_9:00pm: Cul-de-sac – Lee's Neighborhood_**

The trio made their way to Lee's neighborhood in the nick of time. It was now 9:00pm and Cam and Holger were at Lee's front door with Lee at tow. Taz leaped over them and crawled through his pet door. There was a sound of thundering footsteps from afar then the door flew open to reveal Chase who was looking frantic.

He let the boys in and instructed them to bring Lee to his room. The boys went upstairs and placed Lee in bed, Chase examined Lee to see if there were any cuts or bruises from his confrontation with Lynch, so far there weren't any visible marks made, however when he lifted up Lee's shirt there was a bruise near his ribcage.

Chase growled menacingly and looked over his shoulder at the two boys.

"Did he do this to him?"

"Yea, we tried to restrain him but the dude poured molted cheese over Holg here" pointed Cam as he was looking rather disappointed in himself for not having Lee's back.

"Holger be feeling shame toosies. Holger's gonna go home and bathe in lots of ice and eat lots of shame pancakes before bed" said Holger who was weeping softly.

Chase just shook his head.

"You guys did what you could, and I'm glad you've brought my baby brother home safe. You have my thanks" said Chase as he bowed to the two of them.

"Oh, no worries man. Should we keep Lee company till his parents come home?" asked Cam who was worried for his friend Lee.

"Not to worry, I will take it from here. You both should go home, your parents might get upset if they don't see you in bed right now" stated Chase as he pulled Lee's blanket over his body.

Cam and Holger nodded at him as they both said their goodbyes to Lee and the Serpent and left them alone, they exited the Ping's residence and made their way home.

* * *

**_9:30pm: McAdams' Residence – Front Porch_**

"Tonight was fun, Nerd. We should totally hangout more and whatever" said Kimmie coolly.

"Can't you go an hour without sounding a little stuck-up?" askedBiffy as they made their way to Kimmie's front door.

"Maybe not, but when we're alone I might play nice" admitted Kimmie which made Biffy blush slightly.

"Yea well, I'll have to keep your word for that" the two laughed and the front door opened to reveal Cassandra in her bedroom robe.

"I'm surprised, Biffy. You kept your word and brought Kimmie home as per planned. Perhaps you aren't a complete fluke as I've thought" said Cassandra dryly.

Kimmie glared at her mother and hissed for her to stop it, however Biffy just shook the remark off of him and merely answered.

"Well I wouldn't be much of a boyfriend if I didn't bring her back on time now would I?" answered Biffy as he wrapped his arm around Kimmie. Kimmie and her mother were stunned but the look on Kimmie's face was absolutely priceless.

"Well when you two are done, hurry and leave Biffy. My daughter and I have a date with my colleague and his son at 11:30am tomorrow for brunch, and being late is unacceptable" said Cassandra who left the two alone.

"So you're my boyfriend huh?" grinned Kimmie.

Biffy chuckled nervously.

"Well _boyfriend_, I've had a nice night and now I'm pooped, I'll maybe call or text you when I'm not too busy tomorrow" said Kimmie as she was about to enter the house but stopped midway, she turned around and gave Biffy a quick smooch on the lips.

Biffy's eyes widened but he relaxed.

"_That's for surprising me_" whispered Kimmie who was cupping Biffy's face in her hands. She twirled around and entered her house leaving Biffy awestruck for a moment.

"_Perhaps in the future, he'll give lots of surprises to Kimmie whenever they meet up for their 'appointment'" _thought Biffy as he made his way to his car a drove off.

* * *

**_9:40pm: Ping Residence – Front Porch_**

"I told you I could get Finnwich to hypnotize that waiter into a hippo!" said Alfred who was so happy for winning his bet against his wife in the restaurant.

"I still think he couldn't do it though"

The couple entered their home and were greeted by Taz who immediately curled himself around the couple and were given lizard kisses. The couple chuckled and gave Taz a hug and a scratch under his chin which made the reptilian wag his tail and crawl away. They slowly crept up the stairs so that they wouldn't wake the boys up. They peered into Lee's room to find their two boys sleeping together peacefully.

"Awww, look dear. Our two boys are sleeping together like they used to when they were little. Isn't that adorable?" asked Mr. Ping as he leaned his head on his wife's.

Mrs. Ping smiled warmly and wrapped her arms around her husband.

"They look really sweet. Let's leave them alone" they made their way to their bedroom and closed the door behind them. With a click of their door, Chase spooned Lee closer to him as he affectionately stroked his hair lovingly.

Lee opened his eyes slowly and moaned. He turned to look at the person stroking his hair.

"Chase? When did-" Lee was hushed by his brother as he continued to stroke Lee lovingly.

"Hush now Lee. You're home now so have some rest, we will talk about this tomorrow morning, alright?"

Lee groaned and turned away from Chase so that his brother could spoon him closer as they drifted off to sleep. Unbeknown to Lee, Chase was thinking of murderous thoughts of Lynch. How he could exact vengeance or break Lynch for hurting his precious baby brother.

"_Hmm, there's time for that later, I'll just comfort Lee for now" _thought Chase as he kissed Lee's head and dozed off himself.

The night ended with three dates and a fight.

Three couples had a time of their lives.

Yet the cheese was never found.

What has become of Holger's cheese anyways?

To be continued…

* * *

**Me: Hey guys! Here's a little bonus chapter for all of you for being awesome supporters of my story. Think of it as an early Christmas gift from me to you guys! Tell me what you think of this chapter, it'll help me a lot and I'll see you all soon in the next chapter. See Ya~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hi guys, just a heads up this is a Detentionaire slash fic starring the Serpent, Lee Ping and other characters from the series. Mainly this story revolves around the Serpent and Lee, where the both of them are brothers and that Serpent's name is Chase (because honestly, he looks like a Chase to me).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Detentionaire characters mentioned in this story, nor do I own any music that I may mention either as the story progresses. Without further a due, let's begin.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Dealing with the Serpents

Previously on the Serpent and the Tazelwurm;

_Lee groaned and turned away from Chase so that his brother could spoon him closer as they drifted off to sleep. Unbeknown to Lee, Chase was thinking of murderous thoughts of Lynch. How he could exact vengeance or break Lynch for hurting his precious baby brother._

"_Hmm, there's time for that later, I'll just comfort Lee for now" thought Chase as he kissed Lee's head and dozed off himself._

_The night ended with three dates and a fight._

_Three couples had a time of their lives._

_Yet the cheese was never found._

_What has become of Holger's cheese anyways?_

* * *

**_6:45am: Ping Residence – Lee's Bedroom_**

Lee was shifting and turning in his sleep again. Sweat was slowly forming on his forehead as he tossed and turned. He was having the same dream again about Tina, how it would have been nice if the two of them could be closer and more than just friends. The same dream was projecting itself in Lee's mind;

_Lee was on a field of grass._

_Tina was resting her head on his chest as she mused to the beats of his heart._

_Lee was holding her close and telling her how cute she looked._

_Tina giggled and she leaned closer to Lee._

_They both gazed at each other longingly and it happened._

_Lee and Tina closed their eyes as they both leaned in for the kiss._

_Lee pressed his lips firmly on Tina's as he poured his love out._

_The kiss was so real, yet why does it have to be just another fantasy?_

Lee opened his eyes slowly, his vision was blurry and his ribs were aching. There was something pressed on his lips, so he tried his best to blink the sleep away from his eyes. As his vision was getting clearer, he can see a well-defined face, with medium black hair and black eyes staring at him lovingly. Could it be Tina?

Lee prayed and hoped so, however once his vision returned to him, he was greeted by a sight he was not expecting to happen _ever_ in his teenage life.

_His brother._

_Chase (aka the Serpent)._

_In his bed._

_Holding him close._

_Naked._

_And kissing him._

_Kissing him!_

"ARGHHHHH!" Lee screamed and responded with a reflex by striking Chase at his abdomen, which made Chase winced in pain and fall out of Lee's bed. Lee immediately pulled his bed sheets closer to his body and curled himself close to the headboard.

"わー！のためのことは何でしたか?" asked Chase who was wrapping his arms around his abdomen while he crawled back onto Lee's bed. Alright, so his brother was wearing pants at least but that does not give him the right to kiss him or sleep with him without his consent!

"Dude, you're in _my_ room, in _my _bed, holding _me_ close, and kissing _me_ on the lips. Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's not how _I _wanted to be woken up from my sleep, Chase!" growled Lee angrily as he moved further away from his brother.

Chase quirked and eyebrow but nonetheless, he kept his distance from his brother so that Lee could listen to him without having to strike him in any other parts of his body.

"Listen, your friends came over last night with you barely conscious and wounded. As they left I patched up your wound and changed you into your pyjamas. I was only sleeping in your room because I was worried for you. Who knows what Lynch could do to you if I wasn't here to protect you! Oh and just so you know, you _kissed_ me baby brother while you were asleep" stated Chase who crossed his arms and was looking disappointed in Lee.

Now Lee was feeling awful, though his brother could be a real pain sometimes, but he really did care for him. Maybe he should learn to be more open to Chase.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound mean or hurt you, it's just really stressful y'know and-" Chase laid his finger on Lee's lips, silencing him.

"Enough, the point is you're home and that's all I could ask for. You can always repay me back with that deal we made earlier you know" grinned Chase.

Lee totally forgot of the deal he made with his brother, perhaps he could fake it by telling Chase that he does not recall any deal he had made with him. On the contrary, his brother was always a few steps ahead of him and he withdrew his phone from his pocket.

"Don't even think of trying to weasel your way out of this Lee. I had our conversation recorded on my phone along with some extras" Chase played the recording of Lee gasping as Chase was sucking his neck hungrily, he could hear the low moans and the notorious giggle of his brother from the phone, accompanied by Lee's deal with his brother.

Lee was completely flushed from head to toe as if he was a living human tomato, which made Chase very happy. Only he could reduce his brother into such a state.

Chase leaned closer to Lee and whispered to him.

"9:30am meet me in my room, I have a task I want you to do for me. If you break your promise, I'll have to punish you severely baby brother" purred Chase as he Eskimo kissed Lee's nose and left the room. Leaving Lee to himself.

"_Good God, what have I gotten myself into?"_ thought Lee as he embraced his knees to his chest.

* * *

_**8:00am: Ping Residence – Stairway**_

"Lee, Chase, come down for breakfast! Your meals are getting cold" called out Mrs. Ping who was waiting for her boys to come downstairs for their breakfast.

"We'll be right down mother!" answered Chase.

Mr. Ping was busy flipping through channels on the television with Priscilla wrapped around his neck and Taz sitting beside him on the couch. It looks as if they were keeping exotic animals from the zoo in their house. Mrs. Ping walked over to her husband and asked him.

"Don't you think having Taz with you is enough? Priscilla should be in her cage" said Mrs. Ping.

Mr. Ping shrugged his shoulder and turned to his wife.

"Well Taz has been getting a lot of exercise with his constant scurrying around the house lately. I thought it would be good for Priscilla if she had some fresh air and perhaps stretch her scales around the house too" smiled Mr. Ping as he stroked Priscilla.

Mrs. Ping just smiled and shook her head.

"Dear, having a tazelwurm roaming loose around the house is enough as it is. Having another reptilian out would be a lot more responsibility than you could manage" scolded Mrs. Ping who lifted Taz up from his spot so that she could sit beside her husband with Taz on her lap purring happily.

"What? Nonsense, why caring after these two together would be easy as pie! I bet you I could go a full day caring for both of them without any help!" challenged Mr. Ping which peaked the interest of his wife.

"Oh? What are we wagering?"

"Hmm, loser will have to give Taz and Priscilla a bath!" declared Mr. Ping.

Mrs. Ping smirked, oh this was getting good.

"Alright, deal" they both shook on it and Mrs. Ping returned to the kitchen.

"_Hahaha, this is too easy! Looking after my sons' pets would be a breeze! What could possibly go wrong?"_ thought Alfred Ping as he leaned his back on the couch.

Taz's POV

"_Hmmmm… this male human smells funny… He doesn't smell of soap" thought Taz as he crawled closer to Alfred._

_When Alfred saw this he smiled down at Taz at petted him on the head._

"_He pets me when I come close, so this human must work as a personal petter… Interesting…" mused Taz as he shifted his attention to Priscilla._

"_Oi, snake! Why do you get to be around this human's neck?" asked Taz as he pawed at Priscilla's tail._

"_Urgh… stay away you mongrel~ I prefer not talking to such a beast such as yourself" said Priscilla as she hid her head among her wraps._

_Tch! Snooty-serpent… Just like her human._

_Taz leaped off the couch and slithered upstairs towards Lee's room._

"_Hmmm, my human has not pet me… I demand to be petted now!" declared Taz as he entered Lee's room and pawed at Lee's leg._

"_Human! Why do you ignore me? You are to give me love and hugs, and I demand them now!" demanded Taz as he wrapped his body around Lee's leg to push him to do what he says._

_Lee looked down to find Taz curling around his leg, he smiled at Taz and lifted him up so he was cradled in his arms._

"_That's much better. I like you, so keep doing as you are told or else I will have my humans fire you" hissed Taz as he nuzzled Lee's face._

* * *

**_8:30am: Holgaart Residence – Holger's Bedroom_**

Holger was grooming himself so that he would look his best for his sweet Greta today, after so many attempts of getting Greta to be with him, Holger managed to persuade Greta to meet up with him at the Coco Café so that he could explain himself and give her the multi-coloured roses he picked out just for her,

He wore his best white sweater and black slacks, with his hair dried and tied in a loose side braid. With his appearance in check he made his way to his dresser and picked up the photo he had kept of him and her together as a couple. It was the day he and her went to the carnival and they shared cotton candy together. Such fond memories.

"Åh min underbara Greta, I will win you back. This Holger swearsies" declared Holger who made his way downstairs with the bouquet of flowers in his grasp. He withdrew his phone and dialled Cam's number.

"Hello, friend Cam? This is Holger from school, please be coming to ze park at 9:35am as promised ok? Alright Holger says goodbye-now, goodbye!" said Holger as he ended his call with Cam.

Yes, today was the day he will win Greta back.

Cheese or no cheese.

Holger will be victorious in this game of love!

* * *

**_9:30am: Ping Residence – Chase's Bedroom_**

Lee really didn't want to do this, but he was a man of his word so there's no turning back now. When he opened Chase's door, he was expecting a couple of things; _Chase is taking a nap, Chase is doing some paperwork for his casino, or Chase was playing with Priscilla._ He was _not_ expecting his brother facing his back at him while he was unbuckling his pants, likewise he was still not wearing any shirt.

"Oh God… He's gonna take my virginity away from me…" whimpered Lee who cupped his face in his hands in embarrassment. What a way to lose your virginity. Lee walked over to Chase and patted his shoulder to get his attention.

At the sight of his brother in his room, Chase smiled widely.

"Good boy, you kept your word. Now your task is simple, I need help at the casino today since I have a very important board meeting with Barrage and his old comrades. I need you to keep the place in check, perhaps even offer us drinks when we need it" said Serpent as he made his way to his closet.

_So his brother was actually getting ready for work… That's a relief._

Wait did he say _help_ him at work?

"Chase, do you want me to be your secretary for the day? What happened to Marie?"

"Hmm? Oh, I gave her a break, she was having trouble with finding a babysitter for her baby boy so I gave her a weak off from her duty" said Chase who was now dressed in a suit, and his black and blue hair gelled to the back so that he would look professional.

_Must be an important meeting._

"Furthermore, you are not going to be my secretary Lee" said Chase as he was in front of his mirror to fix his tie.

"Then what am I supposed to be?" asked Lee who crossed him arms to his chest.

Chase withdrew a case from under his bed and told Lee to come to him, as he opened the case to reveal the contents, Lee immediately jerked backwards in surprise.

No!

His brother was a sick man if he thinks he'll get him to wear _that_!

_This was officially Lee's greatest regret, apart from that Halloween party incident with Biffy. The thought of that incident made Lee shiver._

"A deal is a deal Lee, no matter what it is or how long it takes" said Chase.

_God, he wanted to turn back time and kick himself for making that bet_.

* * *

**_9:35am: Park – Garden Walkway_**

Holger was pacing back and forth, his bouquet of flowers were in his hands and his mind was racing in seconds thinking of what to tell Greta. Does he begin with an apology like what Lee suggested or does he court her to win her affection first? Such great choices, he couldn't decide which to do first.

"Oooh" Holger looked down at his watch.

"Where is Cam? He supposed to be here with Holger" sighed Holger as he made his way to sit on the park bench. When he looked around him there were a lot of people at the park today, mostly couples young or old and some families. There were children being chased by their parents as they play tag, and an elderly couple were sitting close to one another as they whispered to each other.

"Must be feeling nice to be in love like that" sighed Holger.

He reminisces the days he was living in Sweden; he was a great dancer, a great friend, but when it comes to love it was all thanks to a girl with a unibrow named Greta. Sure, people don't really understand or appreciate Greta's beauty, but she was more than that. To Holger she was his _vackra ängel_. She was the woman he dreamt of being together forever, they'll have a family together, and grow old together.

He hoped it would come true.

"If Greta be not liking me then…." no, he won't think about what_ might_ happen.

The important thing is he's going to see her and tell her how much he's sorry for causing her so much heart ache.

Just then he saw Cam heading towards him, he waved his hand and the two made their way to the garden.

"Got everything ready for your date with Greta, bro?" asked Cam as he walked beside Holger.

Holger nodded and turned to Cam.

"Most yesfinitely, Holger wants everything to be running smoothly for sweet Greta" said Holger and he embraced the flowers.

"Good bro, remember just tell her how you really feel for her. The chikas love that" said Cam as he withdrew his phone from his pocket.

_Speaking of chika_.

Though they weren't an official item, Cam really wanted to hang with Brandy more. From the day of helping out Lee, to the day he reigned as school president at A Nigma High, Brandy was always there beside him. She was his first lady after all.

_His_.

Holger noticed this and asked him.

"Friend Cam be having his own problems too yes?"

"Huh? Oh Um, yeah it's just I'm scared" answered Cam.

"Be scared of what?"

"What may _not_ happen at all" he said then placed his phone back into his pocket.

Holger just shook his head and placed a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder.

"You shouldn't be scared of what _might_ not happen, you should be scared when it does happen. Whatever it be making Cam scared, know that at least you went for it yes?" said Holger.

Cam took a while to think about it, and for once Holger was making sense. If he didn't tell Brandy how he feels about her now, then there may not be another chance to tell her.

"Thanks Holger, you the man" said Cam as he playfully punched Holger's arm.

"Du är välkommen, friend Cam"

* * *

_**12:35pm: The Hydra – Meeting Room 1**_

"…and that my friends is why I believe our business would reach and all time high if we were to cooperate together so we could eliminate the competition" said Chase as he showed his statistics to his business comrades.

Barrage just scoffed at him.

"That's a pretty thought out plan, Mr. Serpent. However you're forgetting one thing, how are we going to eliminate our competition _exactly_? If you haven't noticed, our competition is a hard nut to break" growled Barrage.

"I am well aware of that Barrage, which is why if you all turn to your handbook to page 30, I have illustrated the method of action" all men turned to page 30 and they were surprised. This could _actually_ work, though they don't really understand why to use this method among all others though.

"_Hmm, must be a safer option without having to cause a blood bath I suppose" thought Barrage as he flipped to the next diagram._

There were nods, and it seemed everyone agreed to the plan.

"Very well gentlemen, before we are dismissed let me serve you all some tea and coffee before you make haste with your other appointments" said Chase as he made his way to the meeting room's intercom.

"Lily, please bring in the beverages" called Chase as he had a wide grin spread on his face.

After two minutes, a young maid came in wearing a French maid uniform with white legging and polished pair of black shoes. The men in the room were captivated by the maid's lithe body and how the uniform hugged her figure so nicely.

The maid approached the first man and nicely asked.

"Coffee or Tea, sir?"

"Oh, um coffee for me please" answered the blushing man.

After the maid has poured his cup she coyly made her way to the next gentleman, as she was serving their beverages the other men in the room were admiring the view of her thighs, especially Barrage.

"_Good gravy, this little ewe is mighty fetching. Not to mention she has a great asset with her, mmmm" _murred Barrage as the maid came towards him.

There was a short pause from the maid but she continued anyway.

"C-coffee o-or tea, sir?" said the maid as she stuttered.

"Why anything you serve me would be just as delicious as the other, sweet peach" said Barrage as he winked at her.

Chase found this both funny and annoying.

The maid simply giggled nervously and poured him his cup and made her way out of the meeting room with her face covered with the tray she was holding. The men were now absolutely smitten by the maid's action. Furthermore, once she has left the meeting room all of them turned to Chase to ask the following questions;

"Where did you find her?"

"Is she single?"

"Can I have her work for me, please?"

"Name your price!"

However, Barrage's question won them all over.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

Everyone turned their attention to Barrage and then to Chase, they were secretly hoping that it wasn't true.

Chase simply shrugged his shoulders and answered.

"She could be if she _stopped_ playing hard to get" answered Chase as he was sipping his cup of tea.

"So then she's still on the market then? Interesting"

"I would really appreciate it if you do not harass my maid. She has enough _work_ with me as her boss as it is" said Chase as he glared at Barrage.

"Oh, don't think a minute I'll back off Serpent. Especially when there's a beauty of a gem like her working for a manipulative snake like you" sneered Barrage as he finished his cup of tea, and made his way out of the meeting room.

_Let the games begin then._

* * *

_**12:55pm: Ping Residence – Front Lawn**_

"Alright Taz, today we're going on a nice walk around the neighbourhood so you better be on your best behaviour now" said Alfred as he fastened Taz's collar to his leash. Taz simply clawed at his leash and jiggled his head, appearing to not like the accessory around his neck.

"Now Taz it's just for a short while, you'll be free soon" reassured Alfred as he dragged Taz to the sidewalk.

Taz's POV

"_Foolish human! Just because you are not my red-headed human does not mean you have the right to take me on my morning walks!" hissed Taz as he made a dash to the sidewalk. Alfred fell on his back and saw Taz running towards the neighbour's flowerbeds._

"No! Taz, come back here!" cried Mr. Ping as he chased after Taz.

"_You need your exercise human, I will gladly give you the training you need" hissed Taz as he leaped over the shrubs and crawled in the small hole of the fence. Alfred tried to leap over the fence, but instead his sweatshirt got caught by the post and he tripped over the fence, falling face first on the ground._

"_Hmmm, you need more training than I thought" thought Taz as he slithered himself around and pounced on Alfred._

"Oof! Taz! What did I say about behaving?" scolded Alfred.

"_What did I say about giving me orders, human?" hissed Taz as he wrapped his leash around Alfred and dragged him all the way down the neighbourhood. _

"TAZ!" screamed Alfred as his son's pet tazelwurm was dragging him from houses to houses, and from gardens to gardens with his body wrapped tightly with his pet leash.

_15 minutes later_

Sue Ping was busy grading her students' paper then she heard a knock coming from the front door. She stopped her grading got herself off her seat and made her way to the door. When she opened it she was having fits of giggles. Her husband was looking very unruly with Taz's pet leash all over his frame, his clothes were covered in mud, grass, flowers and dirt, and Taz was the one with the other end of the leash in his jaws.

Sue was gasping for air, then she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Heehee, looks like I have a fair shot at winning this bet" she said as she made room so her messy husband could get in.

"Oh no, the bet is far from over my lotus flower! We made a deal that I could look after both Priscilla and Taz, and I'm not going to say uncle just yet" growled Mr. Ping as he leaned close to his wife.

Sue just giggled.

"Alright, but go take a bath. Your body is filthy" laughed Sue as she petted Taz and walked back to grading her students' papers.

"_Human, your mate speaks the truth. Go and clean yourself, then we will do more training" hissed Taz as he slithered off to Lee's room for a quick nap._

"_Oh it's on"_ though Alfred as he made his way to the bathroom to freshen up.

* * *

**_1:30pm: The Hydra – Hallway to Meeting Room 1_**

Could his luck get any worse than this?

Lee immediately made his way out of Meeting Room 1, he couldn't stand being in a room filled with men ogling him when he's wearing the maid dress, and not just that Barrage was there and winked at him. _At him_!

Oh, Chase was an evil man for making him wear this! Lee thanked God, he hid his identity with the wig Chase had in the briefcase, and mom's makeup. If Barrage knew it was him under this getup he'll never let him live this down or hear the end of it.

Lee fixed his wig, and pulled at his skirt. The outfit's skirt keeps rising up to his thighs which Lee would appreciate if it doesn't show off his unmentionables.

"Great, I have to deal with a sadistic brother and a wardrobe malfunction all in one day" Lee made his way down the hall where a full length mirror stood. He was busily fixing his skirt that he did not notice Barrage was heading down the hall towards him.

When Barrage saw "Lily" fixing her skirt in front of the mirror, he whistled to himself and couldn't help but admire the little visible peek of her white undies showing beneath the skirt. Barrage licked the corner of his lips and approached Lily.

"Howdie doo, Miss Lily" said Barrage as he greeted Lily.

Lee noticed Barrage in the reflection of the mirror and immediately spun around. Oh no, has he been discovered? Lee made a nervous laugh-squeak and began toying with his wig's bangs.

"Oh, um hello there, Mr…"

"Barrage, Wendell Barrage. Oh, but you can just call me Wendell" smiled Barrage.

_Alright calm down. He thinks you're Lily, Chase's maid, so you're in the clear as long as he doesn't lean in too close._

"You know"

Lee turned his attention back to Barrage.

"I have never met a cute little doe like you around the Hydra before, is this your first day on the job?" asked Barrage.

Lee nodded his head and coyly covered his face with the tray he had.

"Y-yes, this is my first day on the job" squeaked Lee as he tried to maneuver away from Barrage.

Barrage merely walked a few steps forward. To him, this little maid was intriguing and as shy as a vixen in her hidey-hole. Could she be anymore endearing? Barrage chuckled and said.

"You don't have to be shy around me missy. Just because I look scary does not mean I'm a bad guy" said Barrage as he tried to get a hold of the maid.

Lee giggled nervously due to his fear of Barrage and his limited spaces to avoid him.

"Oh you, heehee I really must be going now. I have a lot of chores to d-" Barrage was not having any of that now, instead he trapped Lee against the wall with both his arms blocking his sides so he would not try to escape him.

Barrage smiled.

"Oh don't be like that sweet peach, I just want to get to know you better~" purred Barrage.

Lee was now scared for his life! There was no way his brother and his principal are going to take advantage of him today! Lee placed both his hands on Barrage's chest and said.

"Ooh, um you're really strong but I really shouldn't. I'm married" said Lee.

Barrage took Lee's or in this case "Lily's" left hand and showed it to her.

"I don't see a wedding ring~"

"I'm married to my job? Heehee…" chuckled Lee who was desperately finding a way to escape Barrage's hold on him and an idea popped up.

"Is that Master Chase over there?" Lee pointed.

Barrage turned back to look if it was Chase, but he saw nothing.

"I don't see-" Lily wasn't there anymore, instead she was running down the hall with her tray in hand.

_Ooooh~~ little vixen wants to play catch huh? _

"I'm coming for you my little apple dumpling!" called out Barrage who was now running down the halls to chase after Lily.

* * *

**_2:00pm: The Coco Café – Couple Booth's_**

Holger was sitting in an empty booth in the café fiddling with his bouquet. Cam was two booths away from him so that he could give Holger some privacy with Greta as they patch up their relationship. Just then a familiar sight of a unibrow girl entered the café. Holger waved at Greta, and they both sat down together.

"Hello Greta, you be looking most pretty today já? Let Holger begin with saying how sorry he is for making you so sad at the mall, and these pretty rosies are for you" Greta took the flowers and placed them by her side.

"Thanks Holger"

"Greta min vackra ängel, Holger is sorry for making you mad like that, and Holger doesn't want our relationship to end suddenly like that too. So please be coming back to Holger, Holger misses you so much and Holger hopes you still be keeping some love for him toosies" said Holger as he grasped onto Greta's hands as he desperately seeks out an answer from Greta.

Greta placed her right hand above Holger's and gazed at him lovingly.

"Holger, I love you so much too" teared up Greta as she said so.

Holger was in tears too, not by seeing Greta cry but because his Greta still harbored some feelings of love for him.

"I am so sorry Holgie, but I don't think I can continue this any longer" this stunned not only Holger but Cam as well. Cam leaned in closer so that he could hear the conversation from his booth.

"Holger don't understand… Why?"

"Oh, Holger. I am so sorry, when you and I had that fight I was so angry at you for dating Kimmie and all that I just wanted you to feel the same pain I felt" said Greta as her words were muffled by her hands as she tried to conceal her face in shame.

Holger still did not understand, why was Greta telling him such hurtful things?

"Greta, Holger is being very sorry and whatever it be making Greta so sad, Holger forgives you. Holger loves Greta very much" reassured Holger as he tried to hug Greta.

Greta just shrugged him off and wiped her tears.

"No Holger, you don't get it. I went behind your back and had an affair with Steve!" cried Greta which was loud enough that everyone in the café including Cam, turned their attention towards her.

Cam was absolutely shocked off his seat.

Greta had an affair with Steve?!

"Greta… but…" Greta didn't let him finish.

"Holger, it's best that you and I do not see each other anymore. Especially when I'm expecting" said Greta lowly but could be heard by Holger.

Holger's heart was breaking into billions of pieces.

"Y-you're carrying Steve's baby?"

Greta nodded her head.

Holger was feeling absolutely faint, first his love cheese and now his lady. His world was spinning around and he collapsed on the floor.

"'Gasp' Holger?!"

"HOLG!" cried out Cam who immediately came to Holger's rescue and cradled his head in his lap.

"Holger?! Holg! Talk to me man! Someone call 911! Call an ambulance! Ayúdame, por favor! ¡Ayuda!" cried Cam as he held on to his unconscious best friend.

_What will become of Holger?_

To be continued…

* * *

**Me: Hey everyone it's me again. Alright just to be clear this is a two part chapter, and the second part will be uploaded on the 21st of December. Poor Holger, will he be alright? What will happen to Lee? And where is Lynch?! Find out in the next part of the Serpent and the Tazelwurm.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hi guys, just a heads up this is a Detentionaire slash fic starring the Serpent, Lee Ping and other characters from the series. Mainly this story revolves around the Serpent and Lee, where the both of them are brothers and that Serpent's name is Chase (because honestly, he looks like a Chase to me).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Detentionaire characters mentioned in this story, nor do I own any music that I may mention either as the story progresses. Without further a due, let's begin.**

* * *

Chapter 5: How to Fix Three Messes

Previously on the Serpent and the Tazelwurm;

_Holger was feeling absolutely faint, first his love cheese and now his lady. His world was spinning around and he collapsed on the floor._

"_(Gasp) Holger?!"_

"_HOLG!" cried out Cam who immediately came to Holger's rescue and cradled his head in his lap._

"_Holger?! Holg! Talk to me man! Someone call 911! Call an ambulance! Ayúdame, por favor!__¡Ayuda!" cried Cam as he held on to his unconscious best friend._

_What will become of Holger?_

* * *

_**2:30pm: Mercy's General Hospital – Waiting Room**_

After the incident at Coco Café, Cam was fretting to and fro thinking whether Holger will be alright or will his condition worsen. By his side was Greta who was cupping her face with her hands as she sobbed softly.

"Hey Greta… You know this ain't your fault right?" said Cam as he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Greta sniffed and wiped her tear with her Mathletes' sweater and turned to Cam.

"Cam, all I ever wanted was to make Holger feel what I felt when he abandoned me for Kimmie, and now that my wish came true I feel like a total ball of ruttna fiskägg"

Cam raised an eyebrow at that statement.

"A wha-?"

"It means rotten fish eggs in Swedish, Holgie taught me that when we were you know, something…"

"Awww, chika don't say that. You and Holger are _still _something, and maybe you guys can like rekindle that love mojo you guys have for one another like in my fav telenovela where Rosalinda and Raymond finally get together despite their fights in the past and their passion of love burst with thousands of flaming hearts and -"

Greta simply shook her head at Cam and removed his hand from her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Cam, this isn't a fairy tale where everything goes back to normal in a blink of an eye. This is reality, and in reality I'm gonna be a mom to Steve's baby, so it's best that I end this. For Holger's sake" answered Greta as she picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"But -"

"No, Cam. This is my answer and it is final, tell Holger that I hope he gets well soon, and… tell him that I'm sorry for what happened" said Greta as she made her way to the exit.

"Wait!" cried Cam as he tried to stop Greta from leaving too soon.

Greta halted.

"Please chika. At least tell me, if things didn't turn out the way they were would you still be with Holger?" asked Cam.

Greta gave a bitter scoff.

"What an illogical thing to ask"

"…"

"… Of course I would, he was the man I _dreamt_ of growing old together after all…" said Greta as she left the waiting room. Not wanting to look back at Cam so that he would not see the tears trailing down her cheeks as she made her exit.

"Oh, Greta…"

Just then a doctor left the examination room where Holger was in and made his way to Cam.

"Mr. Martinez?"

"Yeah doc? Is my buddy Holg gonna be alright?"

"Oh he'll be fine don't you worry. He was just feeling faint, nothing some fresh fruits and lots of water can't fix. You can see him if you want, but I suggest you take your friend home for plenty of rests, we wouldn't want another incident like this to happen again now do we" said the doctor as wrote Holger's condition down on his clipboard.

Cam nodded at the doctor. At least he wouldn't have to worry about the incident repeating itself.

"Gracias medico" said Cam as he made his way to the examination room.

"Su bienvenida, Mr. Martinez" replied the doctor as he left.

Cam slowly creaked the examination room's door open to find no Holger in sight but a bed that seems to be surrounded completely by blue medical curtains. Cam made his way across the room and whispered Holger's name which was audible enough for Holger to hear him.

"Holg? Hey buddy, you ok?"

_You idiot! Why would he be ok? Could he even be ok knowing his lady backstabbed him and is pregnant with some other dude's baby, like hello use your brain! Urgh… idiota!_

Thought Cam as he mentally face-palmed himself for asking such a stupid question.

"You know Holg… if you ain't feeling up to talk I totally understand and it's cool and all. A dude needs his space and all, and like I get that no problemo hombre"

"… friend Cam"

"Y-yeah Holg?"

"Could you be doing Holger this teensie bitsy favor?"

Cam was surprised.

"Uh… Sure buddy anything you want! Like what do you need? Candy? Pizza? That crazy cut-out unicorn you have in your locker?"

"No… Holger needs surgery very badly" replied Holger very weakly.

"What! Holger?! You ok?! I though the doctor said you were fine?! Where does it hurt?! Tell me!"

"It hurts here friend Cam…. it hurts in my chest, where Holger's heart is at" answered Holger.

Was Holger having heart complications? Did he have a heart disease he didn't mention to either Lee or him? Damn it all! These curtains are in the way! With a mighty swing, the curtains are pulled away, but Cam was not prepared to see the sight before him.

There on the bed was Holger curling himself into a ball making himself feel very small and vulnerable, with his cheeks stained with tears, his eyes were red and puffy, his once neatly tied loose ponytail was disarray, and the collar of his white sweater soaked with tears.

"Holg…"

"Please… please do Holger that one favour friend Cam. Holger needs surgery for his heart…"

"No Holg, you don't need the surgery"

"Why… why not?"

"There's nothing wrong with your heart, hombre. You're just shaken and confused that's all" answered Cam as he sat down on the bed and brushed Holger's hair gently.

"But… mitt hjärta…"

"Bro, your heart is fine, broken yes, but it is fine"

Holger curled himself further and brought his head closer to Cam's side. He sniffed and looked up at Cam with his tears soaked eyes.

"Tell me friend Cam, why did the Gods do this to Holger? Why Holger must be forsaken like this?" whimpered Holger as he wiped his nose with the sleeve of his sweater.

"To be honest pal, I don't really know how to answer that question… But whatever happens, you have Lee and me by your side you know that, right?"

At the mention of the two of them sticking by his side, Holger knew at times when he was at his worst or when his world was crumbling to pieces, Lee and Cam will always be there to catch him when he falls, and cheer him up when his colourful world is darkened by gloom and despair.

Yes, this was true friendship.

Friendship that knows no boundary.

Holger couldn't help himself, he wrapped his arms around Cam's waist and tucked his head close to Cam's side as he sobbed into Cam's coat. Cam immediately held on to Holger as if he was the most precious thing he has ever held and softly shushed him while telling him he's alright.

"It is not being fair! Why, why can't Holger be happy with Greta, why can't Holger be growing old together with Greta?!" sobbed Holger as he clung to Cam.

"Shhh, shh! It's alright, ese. I've got you, you're okay, kay?" said Cam gently as he stroked Holger's bangs away.

"(sniff) Was Holger bad, friend Cam?"

"No, Holg. You're not bad, you're okay" said Cam as he stroked Holger's head gently.

_Cam kept telling himself that Holger will pull through,_

_That Holger will be back to the way he was,_

_They would laugh, have pizza and join Lee at the party,_

_He's gonna be okay._

_He's gonna be okay… right?_

* * *

_**2:45pm: The Hydra – Open Garden on the 2**__**nd**__** Floor**_

_Oh no!_

_Oh God!_

_Not good!_

_Need to hide, fast!_

With a cyborg of a principal high on his tail, Lee made a fast dash to the second floor's open garden and hid himself between two hedges designed to look like a vegetative hippopotamus.

Just as the close seemed clear, Lee immediately strategized a plan to get to the top floor to where his brother's office was, and retrieve his usual garments without getting detected by Barrage.

"Alright, I think I lost him…" thought Lee as he tried to catch his breath.

To his displeasure, two cyborg arms penetrated the hedges and covered Lee's eyes with their menacing hands.

"Guess who, lambchop~"

"AHHHHHH!" Lee screamed to the top of his lungs and made a break for it.

"You can run, but you can't hide from me sweet pea!" cried Barrage as he continued his chase for Lily.

His brother was an awful man!

Not only does he have to wear this ridiculous dress, now he has to worry about his school principal ploughing into him like a lust-driven puma!

God! He would do anything just to go home and not be here right now!

* * *

_**2:53pm: Ping Residence – Chase's Room**_

Priscilla was in her glass cage slithering on a decorative branch as she curls her limbs and nestled herself in a wooden cradle of smaller branches around her.

Priscilla's POV

"_Ah~ another day uninterrupted by that slithering mess of a tazelwurm" sighed Priscilla contently as she nestled herself comfortably on her branch._

The door to the room creaked open, and here comes Alfred with his appearance now clean as a whistle and his messy garments changed. He approached Priscilla's cage and picked her up.

"_Human~ is it supper time?" hissed Priscilla as she wrapped herself around his arms._

Alfred simply petted her and made his way to Lee's room, where Taz was sleeping peacefully on his son's pillow.

"Taz! As your master's father, I will receive the respect that I rightfully deserve from you, just as how Priscilla respects me!"

Taz simply snorted and turned his body away from Alfred.

Priscilla who was currently puzzled, simply made her way around Alfred's neck and settled herself there.

"_Are you having some sort of dispute with the master that I'm not aware of? How delightful" hissed Priscilla as she nudges her head against Alfred's cheek._

Alfred smiled at Priscilla's display of affection and began stroking her lovingly, which made the massive serpent very happy.

"_Hmm, it seems I've captured the heart of this human too, of course naturally I have the talent of doing so~" hissed Priscilla as she spoke to Taz._

"_Tch, you can have him. I give the rules around here, and he's nothing compared to my human"_

"_You mean Lee? Oh I'm not so sure about that, if daddy dearest here doesn't get the respect he wants from you, then who knows how this might affect how Lee sees you" hissed Priscilla as she laid her head on Alfred's left shoulder._

"_Speak serpent" growled Taz as he got off the pillow and sat on Lee's bedroom floor._

From Alfred's perspective it seems that Taz is trying to be obedient by staying put and looking at him dead-on, but it's only because Priscilla has peaked his interest.

"_Mr. Ping here allowed Lee to keep you, correct? So, he has every right to dispose of you from this family as easily as he accepted you" hissed Priscilla._

Taz took a moment to process this information. He knew that Mr. and Mrs. Ping are largely responsible for allowing Lee to keep him as his pet (especially Dr. Alfred Ping), but it never occurred to him that they could easily dispose of him if they are not pleased with the way he behaves around them.

"_I wouldn't mind of course, Lee is such a dear that he deserves a pet with more grace and manners than a mongrel like you of course"_

Taz's attention snapped back, and he was growling menacingly at Priscilla.

"_What did you say, snake?"_

"_You heard me mongrel, he'd be better off without a sorry excuse of a tazelwurm like you in his life"_

Taz's claws revealed themselves as he readied himself in a pouncing stance, preparing himself so that he could strike the prissy serpent where it hurts most.

_"I dare you to say that. One. More. Time" growled Taz._

_"Mongrel" hissed Priscilla lowly._

"_That's it princess. Be prepared to taste your own blood for supper!" snarled Taz as he leaped forward and attacked Priscilla._

Priscilla dodged and rolled away. She positioned her back so that it hovers over Taz's form as she struck him in the jaw with her tail.

"_Come and get me, lizard breath!"_

Bites, scratches, and sharp-pointy teeth were snapping back and forth in the bedroom, and poor Alfred was in between the crossfire.

"Aieee! No! Bad Priscilla, let go of daddy's leg!" cried Alfred as he was completely immobilized by Priscilla's wraps and Taz's claws digging into his sides.

Forget about the bet.

If he doesn't get away from this fight right now, then he's gonna lose his limbs for sure!

* * *

_**3:25pm: The Hydra – Open Garden on the 2nd Floor**_

This was getting really bad!

Not only is Barrage picking up speed as he chased after him, now there's nowhere else to hide!

There was a medium size hedge just ahead of him, and if he could leap over it he could make a swift turn to the right to the emergency fire escape hatch.

Lee picked up the pace and made a great leaped over the hedge, however Barrage grabbed hold of his waist which sent him and the cyborg principal tumbling onto the medium hedge and crash landed on the garden's grass bed.

"Now now, sweetie pie. No need to shy away from ol' Wendell here" cooed Barrage as he crawled his way towards Lee.

_This was seriously Lee's worst nightmare!_

"Y-you know, it's not professional for a superior to be flirting with his subordinate, especially when that subordinate works for his boss" said Lee nervously as he backed away from Barrage.

"Now see here missy. I take no orders from a punk like that Serpent fella' over at that meeting room there or anyone for that matter" explained Barrage as he cornered "Lily".

Lee had to think fast, his innocence depended on him!

Barrage took the opportunity to caress "Lily's" right leg and leaned forward.

"I've never met a doe as fine as you in all my life, and one with such beautiful legs too" murred Barrage as he made himself comfortable between Lee's legs.

Lee looked around him for any means to get Barrage off of him, and to his surprise there was a gardening trowel in a potted plant, probably left behind by the casino's gardener. The only problem is it's behind Barrage, so the only way he could reach for the trowel is to get as close as possible, even if it means having "close" contact with Barrage.

Lee gulped and hoped this could work.

"Wendell~ It's awfully uncomfortable having to lean my poor lil' ol' back like this, I can't cuddle you like this~" flirted Lee as he mentally cringed at every word that escaped his mouth.

Barrage was positively elated, and immediately removed himself from between Lily's thighs and sat in a legs crossed position. Lee stalked/ crawled towards Barrage and wrapped his long slender limbs around him and pulled him close.

"Mmmmm~ sugar cube, you know how to make the gears in this soldier grind with excitement!" said Barrage as he trailed small kisses on Lily's neck.

Lee shivered in disgust and leaned his right leg forward to kick the trowel out of the potted plant. Barrage grasp on to Lily's waist and pulled her closer. The good news is Lee could kick the trowel out of the vase, bad news is he could feel a hefty 'bulge' beneath him, and he's pretty sure it's not his massive belt buckle.

"Mmmm~ you sure are captivating, precious. Why not a smooch for the lieutenant?" asked Barrage as he puckered his lips at Lily.

"Only if you close your eyes, handsome" said "Lily" as she wrapped her left arm around Barrage's neck and pulled him closer to her chest.

Barrage did so and Lee took the opportunity to get his hold on the trowel and proceeded to give Barrage a good 'whack' on the head.

With a loud whack Barrage went down cold, and it wasn't from the trowel in Lee's hand. It was from the now broken vase in the hands of Chase. Who, from Lee's point of view, looks absolutely… enraged?

"You and I need to have a little talk in my office, _now!_" growled Chase as he pulled Lee up on his feet and dragged him into the building.

Lee gulped and hoped his brother was not planning to break his skull open with a broken vase just as he did with Barrage.

_15 minutes later._

The elevator ding to their destination; Chase's Office. Otherwise, known as sanctuary where Lee's clothes are, and distances away from the now unconscious Barrage. Lee immediately made his way across the room to retrieve his clothes from Chase's suitcase, which was situated on his office table and made way to the corner of the room where there was a Japanese blinds so that he could change out of that ridiculous maid uniform,

Chase was in no hurry to change out of his stuffy suit, we walked over to his desk and retrieved a remote control which controls the blinds of his office's windows. With a push of a button, the windows are now covered with blinds so that he and Lee could have their privacy.

"Mind explaining why you were wrapping your arms around Barrage" asked Chase as he removed his suit's jacket and tie.

"There's nothing to explain, I wanted to get away from him so-"

"So you thought whoring yourself to your principal could enable you to escape from him? Pathetic, Lee" Lee immediately jerked at his brother's bitter comment. Sure, it seems as though he was giving his body up to the enemy, but that trowel was nearly in his grasp!

Lee removed the dress from his body and slipped the right sock off his leg.

"You weren't there, so you wouldn't understand…" mumbled Lee as he puts on his white shirt.

Chase just scoffed and glared at the blinds where Lee was.

"I wouldn't understand? I wouldn't understand 'Oh Wendell! It's awfully uncomfortable having to lean my poor lil' ol' back like this, I can't cuddle you like this'?"

Lee just continued to change his clothes.

"Answer me Lee!"

"You were not there, ok!"

"…"

Lee puts on his black pants and revealed himself from behind the blinds and marched over to where his brother was standing.

"You weren't there when he was stalking me, chasing after me, or nearly ripping me to shreds with his robotic-hands! And you know what caused all that? It's that stupid dress you made me wear to that meeting room!" cried Lee.

Chase simply stood there quietly.

"I had to go through half a day of your work-buddies undressing me with their eyes, and Barrage nearly raping me on the 2nd Floor because of your stupid dress, and that stupid contract we made!"

Lee was shaking, both in fear and in anger. He couldn't believe his brother! Really! Putting him through all that, and 'he' was mad at Lee? Lee had every right to be mad at him!

Lee walked away from Chase and made his way to his bag. Chase was following him in his steps.

"…What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm going home!"

"You can't leave the casino yet, I forbid it!"

"Well too bad! I'm going home and that's that!"

Lee shoved his brother out of the way and made his way to the elevator door. On the contrary, Chase was not having any of that, so he grabbed a firm hold on Lee's wrist and tackled him to the floor with a thud.

In his current position, Lee was glaring daggers at Chase as he struggled beneath him.

"Get off of me Chase!" yelled Lee as he tried to kick his brother off of him but to no avail.

"Not until you calm down" said Chase sternly as he quickly grabbed both of Lee's hands and slammed them on either side of his head.

Lee was getting more frustrated with Chase, especially when his brother had both his hands pinned to the floor on either side of his head.

"Please, just calm down Lee" said Chase softly as he leaned down and placed a small kiss on Lee's forehead. Which was Chase's biggest mistake. Despite his brother's smaller built frame, Lee was capable of bruising a man two times his size when provoked, so he used all of his strength to head butt his brother hard in the jaw.

Chase recoiled in pain, but didn't let go of his hold on Lee. Glaring down at the glowering teen below him, Chase swooped down and assaulted Lee's vulnerable neck. He began licking and nibbling the delicious skin, making sure that it became red with his love-bites.

Lee moaned and groaned while trying to move away from his brother, but Chase was not having any of that so he wrapped a possessive arm around Lee's waist as he continued to assault his neck then his collarbone.

Lee eventually calmed down and was now in a gasping and moaning mess. Pleased with his work Chase took it easy and laid himself on Lee's body as he caressed his sides.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to hurt you, I was just jealous that even though you were in a disguise you were being so affectionate with Barrage that you have never done so with me. So please just stay with me for a little while" pleaded Chase as he nuzzled Lee's neck and gazed at his brother lovingly in the eyes.

There were no anger nor malice in Chase's eyes.

Just love, sheer _possessive_ love.

Chase's hand traveled south and began caressing whatever flesh he could reach. Usually Lee would try to escape or wrestle his way to freedom from his brother's advances, but at the moment he was breathing in sharply and was lifting himself up so that he could get a better feel of Chase's touch. Perhaps it was because Chase was stroking his sheathed groin.

"Ahh!"

Lee let out a breathy gasp as he shivered in pleasure, Chase couldn't help but find it absolutely gorgeous. Chase lifted up Lee's shirt revealing his buttermilk bare skin and brought his mouth to Lee's left nipple and began to nibble and suck on the delicious bud while changing from one nipple to the other. Chase pushed Lee's black pants down all the way to his ankles, as he slid himself between Lee's long legs he unfastened his work pants and removed his huge erection from his boxers and began stroking it with Lee's.

Lee was moaning and mewling in pleasure as he brought his brother's head closer to his chest, the amount of pleasure was just too much for him, but he wanted more. Gods, he wanted his brother to relieve him of his need so bad! Chase removed Lee's boxers and the cool air of his air-conditioned office made contact with Lee's erection which made the teen shiver, Chase guided his erection to Lee's entrance and began rubbing it and slowly penetrating his brother. Lee tensed at the action, and as Chase added just the slightest amount of pressure to breach his entrance he jerked away.

"No, Chase please!"

Chase stopped his action, despite his raging desire to fuck and ravage his brother mercilessly on the carpeted floor.

"Shh, it's alright Lee, I promise I'll be gentle" whispered Chase soothingly as he kept the slightest amount of pressure against Lee's puckered hole. Rolling Lee onto his stomach, Chase pulled his hips up so that he was kneeling and spreading his legs apart. Positioning himself once more, Chase pressed inward. Lee's tight and unprepared entrance was so hot it was almost painful. Lee let loose a high pitched whine and his eyes shut.

"Ah! It hurts Chase! It hurts…" whimpered Lee as he tried to wiggle away. "I thought you said you'd be gentle"

"Shh, I'm going as gently as I could"

Lee grasped on to the carpeted floor for dear life.

"Chase, stop please..."

"Shh, there there…" Chase cooed as he intertwined his fingers with Lee's, kissing the nape of his neck lovingly. Chase started pushing his erection steadily inside until he was fully sheathed.

He allowed Lee to adjust to his size, then when Lee seemed alright Chase started to thrust in and out of him slowly at first, then his pacing became faster and rougher that the room was filled with the sounds of their grunts, moans, and skin slapping against each other. Underneath him, Lee winced, his face screwed up in pain and tensing around Chase so much it was difficult for him to continue.

"Lee please you need to relax or else this will hurt you afterwards" said Chase.

Lee whimpered and tucked his head between his hands, it hurts so badly.

"Does it still hurt?" murmured Chase worriedly and moved one hand down to pump his erection. Chase felt so good being in Lee, however he wanted Lee to enjoy himself as well, and he didn't want his brother to not enjoy their love-making. It was becoming too difficult for Chase to think as well. He felt how dry and tight Lee still was and growled lightly, burying his face into his shoulder and stroking him faster in an attempt to get him to come as soon as possible.

Chase picked up his pace moving faster and faster, thinking that the sooner he got this over with the better it was for Lee. When he finally came in Lee, Lee's beautiful face had a light sheen of sweat and he was biting his lower lip so hard it was bleeding.

Pulling out of him, he eyed the blood and semen leaking out of him warily. He probably does not need immediate medical attention, however he would not recommend his brother to ride on his motorbike for a few days. When Chase tried to kiss him he turned away. Frustration flared within him and he grabbed his shoulder, flipping him onto his back and slamming his mouth over his. Lee gave a muffled protest but as Chase's tongue jabbed into his mouth he relaxed and kissed back a little.

In return Chase reduced his assault and showered Lee with love he felt for him, reaching down to fondle him when he jerked away.

"No, Chase stop it..." Lee protested, his face flushed so deliciously with his eyes glazed that Chase wanted another go, but he held himself back.

"You haven't come yet Lee"

Lee winced and moved his hand away, as he tried to find a comfortable position on the floor.

"… Another time Chase, I'm too sore for another round"

"Come one Lee, it will help relieve you" Chase murmured as he snuggled Lee.

"Please Chase, can't we just go to sleep?" begged Lee as his eyes looked into Chase's. His brother sighed and nodded, pulling him closer to him.

"Are you sure you don't want to go for another round? I promise it won't hurt as much" said Chase as he stroked his back comfortingly.

He tensed as Chase said that, probably too caught up in the pain to even think about 'next time.'

"Hey Chase, do you love me?" Lee asked softly.

"Of course I do, Lee"

"No, I mean do you love me" Lee asked again.

"Yes, very" replied Chase without a trace of hesitation.

"Then just let me sleep, just enjoy the company Chase we still have plenty of time to continue" yawned Lee as he snuggled close to the crook of his brother's neck and snoozed softly.

Chase sighed perhaps they could continue their affair at a later time, he carried Lee's peacefully sleeping body over to his office's sofa and laid him there while covering his body with a fleece blanket he kept nearby. He gave Lee a quick kiss to the lips and made his way over to his office's phone and called home.

* * *

_**4:55pm: Ping Residence – Living Room.**_

Mrs. Ping was watching her favorite telenovela "The Love and the Loveless" when the house-phone rang. She muted the television and made her way to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"**Hello mother, it's me Chase. I'm calling to let you know that Lee and I will be coming home late tonight" answered Chase.**

"Oh? What time will you two arrive home?"

"**Perhaps 7:30pm, we will be home as soon as possible, mother"**

"Alright, don't come home late I made chicken-noodle casserole for dinner"

"**You know we'll never miss a moment of having your delicious home-cooked food mother, especially when father is around" chuckled Chase.**

"Oh you! Hmm, speaking of your father I haven't heard or seen him around the house lately. I'm going to go and look for hi, God knows what that father of yours is up to, take care you two" said Mrs. Ping.

"**Arigatou, mother" said Chase as he terminated the call.**

_Now where could that husband of mine be?_

Mrs. Ping called out for her husband but there was no reply, so she decided to search for him upstairs in the rooms. So far he wasn't in the master room or Chase's room, so all is left is Lee's room.

She opened the door and made her way into the room, she should remind Lee to clean up his room. His room was like a battlefield.

As she walked further into the room she was surprised with what she found.

Her husband was sleeping on the floor with Taz and Priscilla by his side and on his belly. The three of them were snoozing peacefully together! She immediately retrieved her phone and captured the picture, not wanting to forget such an endearing moment between the three. She slowly crept over her snoozing husband and whispered.

"Looks like you won this round, honey" whispered Mrs. Ping as she kissed his forehead lovingly.

Mr. Ping snorted then continued sleeping.

At times like this, it was nice to be around the people you love, so Mrs. Ping joined them on the floor and slept together with Taz, Priscilla, and her husband. Her mind slipping into slumber as the soothing sound of her husband snore filled the room.

To be continued…

* * *

**Hey guys! I am so sorry about the late chapter, I was actually getting my resume ready for my internship, and anyways as an added bonus I'll be uploading Chapter 6 later so please forgive me (puppy eyes). As usual please tell me what you think of this chapter, and your reviews/ comments will help me a lot especially when it comes to making new chapters for this series, and I'll see you all later. BYE!~~**


End file.
